


Heart of an Asgardian

by JUMPINGMANATEE



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUMPINGMANATEE/pseuds/JUMPINGMANATEE
Summary: Kagome went to New Mexico to visit her cousin Darcy Lewis who was working for Jane Foster, a distinguished Astrophysicist. While she was there, she fell in love with a literal god. Now pregnant and alone, what will Kagome do when she has to go back to the Feudal Era to finish her quest of finding all the jewel shards and defeating Naraku? Can she put her unborn child at risk to complete her task, and what about the father? Will he ever learn about his child? Read to find out.I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR THOR. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Higurashi Kagome/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 33





	1. Stand Your Ground

Kagome never felt so alone in her life. She should never have gone to New Mexico to visit her cousin Darcy, but how was Kagome supposed to know that she would come face to face with a god; even if his powers were suppressed. And Kagome never thought that she and Thor would fall in love so quickly and make love before he went back to Asgard to deal with his brother.

And now here Kagome was back in Feudal Japan, alone and pregnant. Of course, Kagome didn't know she was pregnant when she jumped back into the Bone Eater's Well to go back to the Feudal Era to continue her search for the Jewel Shards. It was Sesshomaru who told her that she was pregnant. 

Kagome threw her backpack over the side of the Bone Eater's Well then climbed out. It was a beautiful afternoon, and Kagome took a deep breath and sighed. It was bittersweet to be back in the Feudal Era. While Kagome missed her friends, she couldn't help feel a pain in her chest at the loss of Thor. He promised he would be back, but after feeling her connection with Thor being severed a few moments after Thor left, Kagome had to wonder if he had defeated his brother or not.

‘Of course, Thor won. But something must have happened for him not to return to me,’ Kagome thought as she walked towards the village of Edo.

As Kagome plodded her way towards the village, she suddenly heard a voice in the trees, “Oi, wench, what took you so long to return,” Inuyasha growled out.

Kagome looked up, “I told you, I was going to go visit my cousin, Inuyasha, and she doesn't live in Japan. And I had explained I was going to be gone for a while, so GET OFF MY BACK BEFORE I SIT YOU!” Kagome yelled, causing Inuyasha to cower.

Kagome wasn't in the mood to listen to his shit. Thor had made her realize that she was worth something and was someone to be cherished, not talked down to. So Kagome decided she wasn't going to let Inuyasha talk down to her anymore.

“Alright, what the hell is wrong with you, wench?”

Kagome closed her eyes and clenched her fists, “SIT!” She screamed, and Inuyasha face planted from the topmost branch of the Goshinboku tree, leaving a sizable crater.

Kagome leaned over the hole, “Call me wench one more time, Inuyasha, and I will sit you until you reach hell,” Kagome said then walked away.

Kagome reached the village and was met by the happy faces of Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. Kagome smiled brightly at her friends as they came rushing towards her, Shippou being the first to reach her, “Kagome! I'm so happy you're back!” Shippou yelled as he jumped into her arms.

“Shippou, I'm happy to see you too. Hello, Sango, hello, Miroku.”

Sango smiled at her sister and hugged her, “Kagome, we're glad you're back.”

“Yes, Lady Kagome, we're glad to see you back from your trip safe and sound,” Miroku said as he eyed Kagome curiously. Miroku was sensing a change in Kagome's power, but he wasn't sure what it was. He'd have to watch her and see what changes had occurred to Kagome.

“Where's Inuyasha? He's been waiting by the well for weeks for you to return,” Sango asked.

“Oh, that Baka made me mad, so I sat him; he should be coming along any minute now.”

At that moment, Inuyasha lands in front of Kagome, “Hey W-” Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, “Kagome, why did you do that? I didn't do anything!”

“Look, Inuyasha, I'm tired of you treating me like dirt, okay? And I'm only going to tell you this once, if you insist on treating me this way, you can hunt for the jewel shards by yourself.”

Inuyasha's mouth fell open, then he smirked, “I don't need you, I can always get Kikyo to help me find the shards,” Inuyasha said, crossing his arms.

“Go ahead, Inuyasha, I don't care. Just as you don't need me, I don't need you to find the shards.”

“Yeah, who's going to protect you? You can't do anything by yourself.”

Inuyasha barely had enough time to duck as a sacred arrow whizzed by his head and embedded itself in the tree, “I missed on purpose, Inuyasha. I don't need your insults, and I don't need your protection. So why don't you go off and find Kikyo and see how well you do on your own,” Kagome said, “Come on, guys.” Kagome turned around, walked away; Sango looked at Inuyasha and ran after Kagome as did the others.

Inuyasha stood there with his ears pressed against his head. Kagome had never talked to him like that, and he didn't like it. She told him that she would always be with him. But now something had changed, and Inuyasha thought it had something to do with the scent that was mingling with Kagome. Whatever it was, it was changing his Kagome.

When Sango caught up with Kagome, she asked her if she wanted to bathe in the hot spring; Kagome nodded, “Yeah, I would. I need to relax a bit.”

Kagome and Sango went to the hot springs; they changed out of their clothes and got in. They sat in the water for a while, Sango waiting for Kagome to open up to her about what happened on her vacation that changed her so much. Kagome stared off into the distance until she finally looked at Sango.

“I met someone while I was away.”

Sango smiled, “Kagome, I'm so happy for you. Who is he?”

“His name is Thor Odinson. Sango, he's a god.”

Sango choked on her saliva, “You mean, he's a kami?”

“He's not one of our gods, Thor is a god from another world, but his father banished him here to teach him humility as a normal human.”

Sango raised an eyebrow at Kagome, “I don't understand.”

Kagome then went on to explain what happened to Thor. That he had almost started a war with another race over his pride and that because of that, his father had banished him. As Kagome told Sango what happened, she began to get lost in her memories.

**FLASHBACK** :

Kagome had arrived in New Mexico to visit her cousin Darcy Lewis. They were cousins through her father's half brother, and Darcy had invited her to spend some time with her to get a break from searching for the jewel shards. Darcy was aware of Kagome's adventures in the past and of her powers as a priestess. She knew the tremendous stress her cousin was under and thought that this might be a good idea.

When Kagome had arrived in New Mexico just as Jane Foster had discovered that someone had been in the storm that she had seen the night before, she looked up and saw Kagome knocking at their door, “Darcy, who is that?”

“Jane, don't you remember I asked you if my cousin, Kagome, could come to visit for a while, and you said yes?”

Jane looked at Eric Selvig, who nodded in confirmation. Jane racked her brain, trying to remember if she had said that until she finally remembered. Jane smiled when she finally remembered, “I'm sorry, Darcy, I forgot, of course, she welcomed.”

Darcy went and opened the door for her cousin, “Kagome, it's so good to see you!” The young woman said as she hugged Kagome.

“Darcy, it's been such a long time since we've seen each other,” Kagome said as she hugged her cousin tightly.

“Let me introduce you to my bosses,” Darcy said and led Kagome over to Jane and Eric, “This is Jane Foster and Eric Selvig, their both Astrophysicists.”

Kagome smiled and shook their hands, “It's nice to meet you both.”

“The pleasure is ours,” Eric said.

Jane smiled as well, “It's nice to have you here, Kagome. But I hope you don't mind that we continue to do our work while you're here?”

“No, not at all; I would never dream of interrupting your work; Darcy told me that you're working on finding some sort of wormhole in space.”

Jane looked at Darcy, “Yes, we are, and we may have a lead if you don't mind, we need to go into town to find him.”

Kagome nodded and put her stuff away in the spare room and said that she would wait for them. Then the others headed out to the hospital in search of Thor. They got there, and he was gone, but as luck would have it, Jane and the others would run into him, literally. They got out of the jeep to see if he was alright. After assuring that he was fine, Jane invited him back to their base of operations so that they could get him some clothes.

When they walked into their lab, Thor immediately felt Kagome's powers and began looking around for the source of it. He wasn't the only one that sensed their power, Kagome, who had been putting her stuff away in her room, stiffened at feeling Thor's presence. Jane had gone and got Thor some clothes while Darcy went to her room to tell Kagome they were back.

“Kagome, you have to come see this guy we picked up,” Darcy said as she dragged her cousin out of the room.

They stood there waiting for Thor to get dressed for them to introduce Kagome to him. He came out of the room and made some rude comments towards Jane about being hungry while he kept looking around for Kagome. Meanwhile, Kagome hid behind Darcy, “Kagome, what's the matter with you?”

“Darcy, he's a god.”

Darcy smirked, “I know, right?”

“No, I mean, he's a literal god.”

“No way.”

“Yes.”

When Thor noticed that Darcy was talking to someone, his eyes widened, and he started walking towards them. Kagome realizing she couldn't hide anymore, stepped out from behind Darcy. Thor smiled at seeing the beautiful priestess, even with his powers muted; he could tell how powerful this woman was. Without hesitation, Thor kneeled in front of Kagome, “Priestess, I am Thor Odinson of Asgard, and I ask you to be mine.”

Eric and Jane stared at Kagome and Thor in disbelief while Darcy sniggered. She knew that Kagome was not attached to any kami and was free to pick a god to serve, but she didn't think that Kagome ever would. Maybe now, with this hunk kneeling before her, Kagome would change her mind.

Kagome looked from Thor to the others and turned bright red; she took Thor's hand and helped him up, “Great Thor, I cannot commit to you or any god, for I am on a quest that must be completed first, please understand.”

Thor stared at the tiny priestess before him and nodded. He understood that a quest was something important that needed to be finished first before anything else and so he relented, “I understand, Priestess, but please consider my offer when you are free from your quest.”

“I will, mighty god.”

Jane and Eric stared at them, “What just happened?”

“Nothing, something private, don't worry about it,” Darcy said.

“But-”

“It's a Japanese thing, Jane,” Darcy said.

Jane looked at Eric, who shrugged.

After that demonstration, Kagome and the others took Thor to get something to eat. Thor ate more than any mortal that Kagome had ever seen, and it reminded her of how much Inuyasha could put away. But when Thor bellowed that he liked the drink he was having and threw his coffee cup on the floor, shattering it, Kagome jumped on his case.

“Thor! That is not the way you order another cup of coffee.”

“It is how we do it on Asgard.”

“This is not Asgard; such things are not done here; it is considered disrespectful.”

“I meant no offense, Priestess, please forgive me,” Thor said as he took Kagome's hand.

Kagome couldn't help but smile at him, “You are forgiven but do not do it again.”

“You have my word.”

And so it went that Thor informed Kagome that he was looking for his hammer Mjolnir so that he could go home, and Kagome volunteered to help him. They snuck onto the base and fought their way through all the SHIELD agents to get to Thor's hammer. But when he couldn't lift it, Thor was devastated. They were then captured, and Loki visited Thor, telling him lies about their father dying.

After a while, they were set free, and Thor stole back Jane's notebook as he promised. Thor and Kagome were left alone in the lab, where they were both sleeping. Kagome was lying in bed when she felt Thor get up. Kagome put on her robe and followed Thor outside. She found him on the roof, staring at the stars.

“Thor, are you alright?”

Thor turned around and gave Kagome a sad smile, “Yes, my lady, I was only thinking of my home and that I will never see it again.”

“How do you know you'll never see your home again?”

“My brother visited me earlier this evening; he said my father was dead and that I can never return home.”

Kagome raised an eyebrow, “Your brother, Loki, the god of mischief and lies? How can you be sure he's telling the truth, Thor?”

Thor paused for a moment, “I do not know if he is or not, Lady Kagome.”

“Then you shouldn't give up hope that you won't go home one day,” Kagome told Thor with a smile.

Thor smiled at Kagome, “Will you sit with me a while, my lady?”

“I would love to, Thor.”

They sat there on the roof, talking for a while, and getting to know each other. Thor told her all about his adventures and how arrogant and irresponsible he was and how he took his family for granted, “I now understand why the Allfather sent me here. I deserve the punishment I have received.”

“It's a good thing you have learned from your mistakes, Thor, that's how we grow as people,” Kagome told him.

Thor gave Kagome a gorgeous smile, “Thank you, Lady Kagome, for listening to me.”

“You're welcome, Thor, do you feel better?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Good, I'm glad. Now let's go downstairs and get some sleep. Tomorrow if you want, I'll tell you my story.”

“I look forward to it.”

And so it went that Thor and Kagome spent every waking hour together for the next week. It didn't take long for them to realize that they were made for each other. Thor realized that Kagome was the person that he had been waiting for all his life, and one night he asked Kagome to be his, “I told you, Thor, I can't be your priestess until I finish my quest.”

“I do not mean becoming my priestess, Kagome, I want you to be my love. Please, Kagome, be mine, now and forever,” Thor said as he leaned down and kissed Kagome.

Kagome knew she would never be able to deny her feelings for him. She knew that what she and Thor had was more than physical; their souls were connected in a way that she had never felt before. Kagome wrapped her arms around Thor's neck and gave herself to him. He picked her up and took her to his room. Thor laid Kagome down on his bed and undressed her. After admiring her body, Thor undressed and laid down next to her. He kissed her deeply and slowly began to prepare her for him. When Kagome was ready, Thor covered her body with his own and made love to her all night long.

The next morning the happy couple made breakfast for everyone. Darcy instantly noticed the difference between Kagome and Thor. She saw the little touches and looks that would pass between them, and then it dawned on her, “Oh my God, you two are together, aren't you?”

Kagome blushed, and Thor smiled. At that moment, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three showed up to take Thor home. They explained to Thor what was going on and that he needed to come home. Thor looked at Kagome, but she gave him a sad smile and told him to go. But Loki sent the Destroyer after Thor, and he and the others had to evacuate the town while the others fought the Destroyer.

When Thor realized The Destroyer wasn't going to stop, He sacrificed himself, proving that he was worthy of Mjolnir again. The hammer came back to him, giving Thor his godly powers also, and he was able to defeat The Destroyer. Once Thor defeated The Destroyer, Thor and the others went back to Asgard, but Thor promised Kagome that he would come back for her. He kissed her fiercely then disappeared. And that was the last time Kagome saw her love.

**End of Flashback.**

Sango sat there in the water, stunned by the story that Kagome had told her. By the end of her tale, Kagome was crying; she missed Thor so much that she didn't know what to do. Sango moved towards her sister and hugged her, “Don't worry, Kagome, I'm sure you'll see him again.”

“I don't know when Sango. I'm sure that the Bifrost was destroyed, that's why Thor didn't come back. Who knows how long it will take for it to be repaired.”

“Don't give up hope, Kagome. Everything will work out in the end, you'll see.”

“I hope so,” Kagome said sadly.

They soaked for a little while longer, then got out and changed. When the girls headed back to the village, they found Inuyasha waiting for them, “Okay, Kagome, you've had your fun, you can apologize to me now, and we can start looking for the shards.”

Kagome's eyebrow started to tick, “I have nothing to apologize for, Inuyasha. I told you, I don't need you to find the jewel shards. Now, if you want to come along, fine. But you insult me or do anything to harm this group; I won't hesitate to leave you behind. I'm sick of you.”

“You said you'd always be with me,” Inuyasha whined.

“Yeah, well, not anymore. I'm tired, Inuyasha. I'm tired of this quest, I'm tired of all the danger, and I'm tired of you. I only want to get this over with and go home. This isn't for me anymore. I have a life waiting for me back home now.” Kagome turned to Sango and Miroku, “I'm sorry you guys, but as soon as we collect all the shards and defeat Naraku, I'm going home. I can't be here anymore, especially after what happened.”

Sango nodded in understanding, and Inuyasha looked between the two girls, “What happened?”

“None of your business, Inuyasha,” Kagome told him.

“Does it have anything to do with that weird smell on you?”

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, confused, “What weird smell?”

“I don't know; your scent has changed. It's mixed with the scent of a storm now.”

Kagome and Sango looked at each other but didn't say anything. Kagome wondered if Inuyasha could smell Thor on her even after all this time. Even if he could, she didn't care; it made her happy that she smelled like Thor.

“Look, Inuyasha, I'll let you lead this group but don't think I won't leave you in a second if you disrespect me, okay?”

Inuyasha's ears flattened, “Okay.”

“Alright then, let's get going,” Kagome said, then hoisted her yellow backpack onto her shoulder. Inuyasha was going to help her onto her back, but Sango offered her to ride on Kirara; instead, Kagome agreed.


	2. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome finds out something interesting with Sesshomaru's help

As Kagome and the gang traveled throughout Feudal Japan looking for the Jewel Shards, Kagome noticed that something had changed. Kagome was starting to experience fatigue and moodiness. She would snap more often at Inuyasha, sometimes at Miroku and Shippou as well. Kagome had an aversion to certain foods, mostly pork and Ramen noodles. She had skipped a period, but that was normal because of the stress she was under, Kagome was slightly concerned when she started spotting, but it soon stopped, so she put it out of her mind. But the day she fainted in front of Lord Sesshomaru was the day Kagome became genuinely concerned.

Inuyasha had picked up the scent of his brother coming towards them, and immediately he started to complain, “What's wrong with you, Inuyasha,” Kagome asked.

“That bastard brother of mine is heading our way.”

“Oh, that's good, maybe we'll get to see Rin,” Shippou said.

Inuyasha bashed Shippou in the head, “Shut up, runt, who cares about seeing her.”

Without hesitation, Kagome sat Inuyasha twice, making him leave a crater in the ground, “I told you, Inuyasha, I wasn't going to put up with you being mean anymore. Do it again, and I'll sit you until I get tired.”

Inuyasha hopped up and was about to yell at Kagome, but she raised an eyebrow at him, “Yes?”

“Feh, nevermind.”

“I see that you have my little brother under control now, Miko,” Sesshomaru said as he appeared out of nowhere.

“Oi, no one controls me,” Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and then back at Inuyasha, then raised an elegant eyebrow. Inuyasha was infuriated; he pulled out Tessaiga and pointed it at his brother. Sesshomaru unsheathed Bakusaiga and took a defensive stance. Kagome instantly put herself between the two of them. She suddenly started feeling light-headed, and everything started spinning. Kagome's eyes roll back, and she beings to fall, “Kagome!” Everyone screams

In an instant, Sesshomaru catches Kagome before she can hit the ground. When he does, he noticed the change in scent on Kagome. Sesshomaru can tell that Kagome has mated with someone powerful and is now pregnant. That would explain why she fainted. Sesshomaru laid Kagome down gently in the grass, and Sango ran over with a bottle of water. She cradles Kagome's head in her lap and lightly slapped her face.

“Kagome, Kagome, are you alright?”

Kagome groaned and opened her eyes, “What happened?”

“You swooned, Miko,” Sesshomaru answered.

“I did? I wonder why?” Kagome asked as she stood up

“I would think it has something to do with your pregnancy,” Sesshomaru said.

Kagome's mouth fell open, “My, my what?”

“You must have known you were carrying a child, Miko,” Sesshomaru stated.

“I, I, had no idea,” Kagome stuttered, then Kagome fell over again.

Sesshomaru caught her again and sighed, “Miko, if you continue to swoon, I will no longer catch you.”

“No, no, I'm okay, but how do you know I'm pregnant?”

“Your scent has changed; I can smell your mate on you and the child within your womb.”

“My mate?”

“Yes, you are drenched in his scent.”

Kagome couldn't help but blush, thinking that she smelled like Thor. 

“I am surprised you didn't notice the change, Little Brother,” Sesshomaru said sarcastically.

“I noticed, you bastard! I just didn't know what the scent was.” Inuyasha said.

Then Inuyasha turned to Kagome, “How could you do this to me, Kagome?!”

“Do what to you,” Kagome asked.

“Cheat on me!”

“Excuse me, nothing is going on between you and me, and even if there was, you're the one who keeps running off after your clay pot every chance you get doing Kami knows what,” Kagome yelled.

“Shall I tell you what he does, Miko,” Sesshomaru asked.

“Please don't. I'm not in the mood to vomit again.” Kagome said to Sesshomaru.

While this conversation is taking place between Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha, the others are standing there looking between the three as if it was a tennis match. Sango had her suspicion that Kagome might be pregnant, but she wasn't sure. Kagome had all the symptoms, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions. But now that her suspicions were confirmed that Kagome had a child, she couldn't be happier for her sister.

Sango smiled, “Oh, Kagome, I'm so happy for you,” Sango said as she hugged the younger woman.

Kagome stiffly accepted the embrace. She wasn't sure whether or not she was happy about being pregnant with Thor's child. There were so many things that could go wrong with this pregnancy. She still had to find all the jewel shards and defeat Naraku, and the thought of putting her child in danger scared Kagome half to death. But the idea of terminating something that was the proof of their love was unbearable. Kagome decided that she would have to be extra careful if she wanted her baby to survive. 

Kagome also had to wonder if she would ever see Thor again, or would she be raising her child on her own. It wasn't unheard of in her time to be a single mother, and Kagome knew that her family would help her. Kagome hoped with all of her heart that she wouldn't have to be alone in raising their child. But if she had to, she would, and Kagome would be ready for it.

With her decision made, Kagome hugged Sango back, “Thank you, Sango, I'm so happy too.”

Miroku stared at Kagome for a moment. Even though the baby was small, Miroku could tell that it was a powerful being, and it made him wonder who the father was. He shook his head and smiled at Kagome as he made his way towards her, “Congratulations, Lady Kagome, I am happy for you.”

“Thank you, Miroku, I am too,” Kagome said, giving him a brilliant smile.

Shippou and Rin were also happy that Kagome had a mate and was pregnant; the only one that wasn't was Inuyasha, but Kagome didn't care. The only thing that mattered to her was her baby and finding the shards so that she could go back to her own time. But Inuyasha wanted to know who had stolen Kagome from him, and he wasn't going to rest until he did.

“Kagome, who's the bastard that you slept with?”

“None of your business, Inuyasha.”

“I want to know!”

“I don't care if you want to know, I'm not telling you!”

“It's that Baka, Hojo isn't it?”

Kagome gasped, “Are you insane? Of course, it isn't Hojo. I don't like Hojo, and I haven't seen him in years.”

“Then who is it?!”

“I told you, none of your business!”

“It's that mangy wolf, isn't it?”

Kagome rolled her eyes and picked up her backpack, “Come on, guys; let's get going.”

Everyone nodded and started to follow Kagome in the direction where she felt the next jewel shards. Meanwhile, Inuyasha stood there next to Sesshomaru, yelling that he wanted to know who the weakling human father was.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha, “You truly are an idiot, aren't you, Little Brother?”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“Can you not tell that the father of the Miko's child is not a normal human?”

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru, confused.

“Hn, must I explain everything to you. The Miko's mate is more powerful than you could ever imagine. The child is already showing signs of being a powerful being.”

“Yeah, right,” Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes.

“You do not believe me; then, you will have to learn the hard way, half-breed.” Sesshomaru said and began to follow Kagome and her friends.

He wasn't interested in protecting Kagome, but Sesshomaru was interested in finding out if his guess was correct and the child that the priestess was carrying was that of a god's. As he walked off after Kagome, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un raced after their Lord.


	3. The Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and the others finally have their showdown with Naraku

Meanwhile, in the present time on Asgard, Thor was having a hard time adjusting being back home. It wasn't that he wasn't grateful, far from it. It was that he missed his sweet priestess very much. In all his long life, Thor had never met anyone like her before. Kagome was so full of life and love that she had freely given to him without expecting anything in return, and that filled Thor's heart with so much joy and love for the little priestess.

Thor played over and over their night of passion in his mind. She had given him her innocence and how Thor tenderly made love to Kagome for the first time. Thor closed his eyes and remembered Kagome's innocent kisses and her inexperienced hands touching his body. Thor could remember Kagome growing bolder as the night progressed. And when she came undone, it was the most beautiful sight Thor had ever seen. And he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he loved Kagome more than anything.

Thor wanted nothing more than to have the Bifrost fixed so that he could bring Kagome home. He knew that there was no way Odin would deny him the right to have his love with him on Asgard. And if Kagome didn't want to come live with him there, he would live with her on Midgard. It didn't matter to Thor where they were, as long as they were together. But until the Bifrost was repaired, there was nothing Thor could do but live with his grief over the loss of his love and his brother.

Of course, Thor still had his way of checking up on Kagome. Every night he would go to the Gate Keeper of Asgard and ask Heimdall how Kagome was doing. Heimdall would inform Thor that she was doing well, that she was still waiting for him. Until one night, that all changed.

Thor made his way to the Observatory like he did every night. He couldn't wait to hear about Kagome's day, no matter how mundane it was, everything his love did made him happy. But when Thor arrived, he frowned at seeing the confused look on Heimdall's face, “Heimdall, what troubles you?”

“My Prince, it is about your priestess, she is gone.”

“What do you mean she's gone?”

“Priestess Kagome has disappeared from my sight; I cannot find her. She was in her home one minute, and then she was gone.”

Panic started to rise in Thor's heart. Where could she be? What could have happened to her? And what sort of magic was blocking Kagome from Heimdall's sight?

“Are you sure you cannot find her?”

“Yes, my Prince, but I will keep searching.”

“Thank you, my friend.”

  
Thor went back to the palace to inform his father what had happened and that he needed to go back to Midgard to look for Kagome. The Allfather told Thor that there was no way he could send him back, “Thor, I understand that you want to search for your priestess, but at this moment, there is no way to send you to Midgard. When there is, I promise you that I will send you to find her.” Thor had no other choice but to resign himself and hope that Kagome would reappear.

Three months pass and Kagome's pregnancy was progressing nicely. At first, Kagome had the typical symptoms of any woman during their first trimester of pregnancy, but soon she discovered that her child was giving her more strength than she thought possible. Her spiritual powers had increased, as had her healing ability. Not to mention that she was also experiencing some godly powers as well.

Kagome noticed as her pregnancy progressed that once in a while, if she touched someone, they would get an electric shock from her. It wasn't too painful, more surprising than anything else unless it was Inuyasha. Anytime Kagome was upset with him, and she touched him, Inuyasha would get electrocuted so severely it looked like he had been tasered. He finally learned to stop annoying Kagome and leave her alone when she'd have an emotional outburst.

Speaking of emotional outbursts, things started getting strange that whenever Kagome would cry, it would start raining, and if she got mad, the wind would pick up, and a thunderstorm would form. After the story that Kagome had told Sango, she had no doubt who the baby's father was and where the powers came from. Miroku and Shippou were now wondering if Kagome's new powers were coming from the baby, then who was the father? But if Kagome hadn't told them, then Miroku and Shippou weren't going to ask.

It was Inuyasha that kept insisting on knowing who the father of Kagome's baby was. His insistence got worse as her belly started to show, “Tell me, Kagome, who's the father,” Inuyasha whined.

“It's none of your business, Inuyasha, now drop it!” Kagome yelled as they continued to travel in the direction where Kagome sensed Naraku.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and rolled his eyes. It was undignified, but his brother brought the worst out in him. Sesshomaru followed the Miko as she headed off towards the direction that she felt the jewel shards. It was undoubtedly the direction Naraku was at.

As the group continued to travel for several weeks in the direction that Kagome had indicated, Sesshomaru sensed his demonic aura. By the twelfth week of Kagome pregnancy, her baby bump was beginning to show, and even though Sesshomaru said he didn't care about the Miko, his instincts to protect her and the pup were strong; much to his annoyance, as were Inuyasha's.

It was just after dawn that Naraku decided to attack. Everyone was having their breakfast and allowing Kagome to sleep a little later when the sky darkened, and they heard a menacing laugh. Kagome sat up in her sleeping back and quickly reached for her bow and arrows. She put on her shoes and joined her companions. The group stood back to back, waiting for the spider Hanyou to attack.

Without taking his eyes off the sky, Sesshomaru spoke to Rin, “Rin, take A-Un, Jaken, the Kit and the Miko and flee to safety. Jaken, you will protect them or forfeit your life.”

“Yes, My Lord. Come on, Shippou, Kagome.”

“I'm not going anywhere!” Kagome said in a forceful tone.

“You are carrying a pup, Miko. The pup of a god, no less. You will be useless in battle.”

Kagome gasped, Miroku's eyes bugged out, and Inuyasha's mouth fell open. “You got knock up by a Kami?!” Inuyasha accused.

“NO! He's not a Kami. He's the Norse God of Thunder, okay?”

“There are other gods?” Miroku asked.

“Of course there are you ignorant monk. Not all the world worship our gods,” Sesshomaru said.

“You know what, let's stop talking about gods, and get ready for Naraku. He should be here any moment,” Kagome said.

“Agreed, but you still must go, Miko, you are useless to us.”

“You can't tell me what to do, Sesshomaru, I'm staying. Rin, you and the others need to leave now. Go!”

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, “If you are going to stay, then stay behind me; I will not have the wrath of a god upon us.”

Kagome nodded and notched an arrow in her bow. Without warning, they were swarmed with lower-level youkai, many going straight for Kagome as she had the last of the jewel shards. Sango and Kirara fought them off, trying to cut their numbers down, While Sesshomaru used Bakusaiga to level the playing field. Miroku used his Wind Tunnel until the Saimyōshō showed up, and he had no choice but to close it back up and rely on his sutras and staff.

Kagome shot arrow after arrow, purifying the Youkai that came near here while Inuyasha would use his blades of blood and Wind Scar to destroy his enemies. As they fought the Youkai, Naraku struck; he went straight after Kagome while everyone else was distracted. He laughed as his tentacles nearly pierced Kagome's shoulder. Then he stopped his attack when Kagome's shirt rode up, and he saw her baby bump.

“So, Kagome, you are with child, this will make your death twice as sweet. Destroying you and what you hold most dear.”

“You're not touching my baby, Naraku, I will defeat you once and for all!”

“I don't think so, Priestess. You are weak and no match for me. Now, hand over the remaining jewel shards, and I will let you live.”

“Never!”

“So be it.”

A tentacle reached out for Kagome and wrapped itself around her and began to squeeze, knocking the breath out of her. Kagome struggled against Naraku's tentacle, but it was too strong. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were going to attack, but they realized that if they did, they would be endangering Kagome's life. Naraku lifted Kagome off the ground and brought her closer to him.

“What will you do now, Priestess? You are helpless in my grasp.”

Suddenly the skies darkened, and thunder could be heard in the distance. Lightning began to streak across the atmosphere unnaturally. The power of the storm continued to get stronger and stronger. All-around lightning hit the ground. Sesshomaru, realizing that Kagome was channeling the energy of her baby, told everyone to get away. They all ran as far as they could from the area.

Naraku looked around, and for the first time, he felt fear. He looked at the priestess in his tentacle and gasped. Her eyes were sparkling with the power of lightning. Kagome looked up at the heavens and screamed, and Naraku was hit with a dozen bolts of lightning that shattered his barrier. He dropped Kagome, who barely landed on her feet. Notching an arrow, Kagome didn't hesitate to loose an arrow charged with all the spiritual energy she could put into it. The arrow hit Naraku dead center in his heart. He screamed and was turned to ash. The only thing left was the tainted jewel that fell to the ground.

Kagome walked over to the jewel and picked it up. Using her spiritual Ki, she finally made the Shikon Jewel whole and purified it. Then Kagome wished that it had never existed, and the jewel disappeared forever. Once Kagome had completed her task, she collapsed from exhaustion.

“KAGOME!” The group yelled as they rushed to Kagome's aid.

Sango checked for a pulse, “It's okay; she' only unconscious,” Sango said with a sigh.

Everyone else sighed in relief, “Come on, let's take her back to came so that she can rest for a bit,” Inuyasha said. He picked up Kagome and carried her back to their camp and laid Kagome down in her sleeping bag to sleep. A little while later, Rin and the others returned, and Shippou raced towards Kagome, “Is she okay,” He asked Miroku and Sango.

“She's fine only exhausted, Shippou. Kagome needs to sleep for a bit, that's all.”

Shippou nodded and sat down next to Kagome to wait for her to wake up. A few hours later, Kagome started to stir from her slumber. Her eyes slowly opened, her hands went to her belly, “My baby, is the baby alright?”

“Your Pup is fine, Miko, and powerful, he channeled his power through you to aide you,” Sesshomaru said, who had surprisingly stayed around.

“He?”

“You are having a boy, Miko, I can smell it.”

Kagome smiled gleefully and placed her hand on her baby bump. She was having a boy. Kagome hoped that he would look like Thor so that she had a little reminder of him. Now that Kagome was awake, Sango brought her something to eat to regain her strength. After she ate, Kagome went back to sleep until the next morning. The following day, Kagome and the others went back to the village of Edo. So that Kaede could examine her and said that she and the baby were doing well, there were no after-effects from such a display of power.

“Thank you, Kaede; I'll never forget everything you've done for me and everything you taught me.”

“Ye are welcome, child. I hope that ye have a happy life back in your world.”

After her exam, it was time for Kagome to say goodbye to all of her friends. She hugged Sango, “I'm going to miss you, Sango, you are my sister, and I love you.”

“I'm going to miss you too, Kagome. Please don't forget about us.”

“Never.”

Kagome went down the line and hugged all of her friends. Saying goodbye to Shippou was the hardest, “Goodbye, Shippou, you be a good boy.”

“Goodbye, Kagome, I'm going to miss you.”

“I'm going to miss you too, Shippou.”

“Do not worry about the Kit, Miko; This Sesshomaru will look after him.”

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, surprised, “You will?”

“Yes, This Sesshomaru will not explain his reasons to you.”

“Um, okay. I'm going to miss you too, Sesshomaru, even though you did try to kill me.”

“Hn.”

Kagome stood in front of Sesshomaru for a minute then decided to throw caution to the wind and hug him. Sesshomaru stiffened and patted Kagome on the back awkwardly.

Kagome said her goodbyes to Rin and Kohaku and Jaken. Then Lastly, Kagome said goodbye to Inuyasha. She began to cry when she hugged the Inu-Hanyou, and Inuyasha held her tight, “Good luck, Kagome, I wish you all the best.”

“Good luck to you too, Inuyasha. I'll always care about you.”

“Me too, Kagome.”

Kagome sniffled and pulled away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha escorted Kagome to the well, he helped her climb over the edge, and Kagome sat down. She turned around and looked at her friends one last time, “Goodbye, you guys, I love you all,” And with that, Kagome jumped down the well for the last time. Blue light engulfed her, and she disappeared forever.

Inuyasha stared into the well then remembered the beads of subjugation, “Wait, Kagome! You forgot to take the beads off!”

He jumped down the well, but all he did was hit the bottom of the well. Inuyasha tried a few more times until he realized that the well was truly sealed. His ears drooped, and he frowned, “Well, I guess I can keep these to remember Kagome by.”

After that, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and the others walked back to the Village of Edo to begin their lives without Kagome Higurashi.


	4. Mischief

Kagome climbed out of the well for the last time. She looked back at the Bone Eater's well and sighed. Kagome left the well house and made her way into the house, “Mom, I'm home,” Kagome called out.

“Oh, Kagome, dear, you're back. Are you back for supplies,” Kagome's mom asked.

“No, Mom, I'm back for good. It's finished. The Shikon Jewel is whole and has been wished out of existence,” Kagome said with a smile.

Kagome's mom's eyes teared up, “Oh, Honey, I'm so happy for you, you're finally home to stay.”

The two women hugged and started crying, and as they hugged, Aimi Higurashi felt the hardness of Kagome's tummy. She held her daughter at arm's length, she placed a hand on Kagome's stomach then looked at Kagome, “Are you pregnant?”

Kagome blushed, “Um, yes?”

“Are you asking me, or are you telling me?”

“No, yes, I'm pregnant.”

“Is it Inuyasha's?”

“Ew, Kami, no!”

Aimi looked at her daughter, confused; she could have sworn that Kagome was in love with the Hanyou, “Then who's the father?”

“Um, you remember when I went to visit Darcy in America, right?”

“Yes?”

“Well, while I was there, I met someone.”

“Who?”

Kagome sighed and got this dreamy look on her face as she remembered Thor, “A god.”

“I don't care what he looked liked, Kagome, who is he?”

“No, Mom, I mean a god, a literal god. His name is Thor Odinson, the Norse god of Thunder.”

“You're joking.”

“No, he was being punished, and Odin sent him to Earth to teach him humility.”

“Are you sure he wasn't insane?”

“No, Mom, I could tell he was a god, even if his powers were muted.”

Aimi led her daughter to the couch, and they sat down, “Okay, explain to me exactly what happened.”

“Well, Darcy's boss, Jane Foster, ran into Thor in the desert, literally…”

And with that, Kagome launched into telling her mom everything that happened the two weeks she spent in New Mexico with Thor. She, of course, didn't go into detail about the intimate part, but other than that, Kagome didn't leave anything out. She also told Aimi about what happened in the Feudal Era. A few hours had passed by the time Kagome had finished her story.

Aimi sat there, stunned. Kagome stared at her mother, waiting for a response from her, “Mom, are you okay?”

“Oh, yes, dear. It' a lot to take in, that my grandson is a demigod, but I'll be fine. Does Thor know?”

Kagome sadly shook her head, “I don't think so. I didn't find out until Sesshomaru told me, and that was in the past. And the Thor in the past had no idea who I was.”

“I don't understand.”

“Thor's fifteen hundred years old. So he would have been alive back then.”

Aimi's eyes widen; she couldn't fathom Thor being so old.

“But he's still considered a young man by Asgardian standards, Mom.”

“So, Kagome, what do you plan on doing?”

“I plan on having my son and raising him on my own. Hopefully, Thor will come back, and I'll introduce them, but until then, I'll tell my son all about his father.”

Aimi smiled sadly for Kagome, “I'll help you, Kagome, as much as I can.”

“Thank you, Mom.”

“You're welcome, Baby. The first thing we need to do is get you an appointment with the doctor to see how the baby is developing.”

Kagome sighed, “Right. I'll call right now.”

“No, you go rest, I'll take care of everything.”

“Thank you, Mom.”

“Anytime, Sweetheart.”

Once Kagome went upstairs to show and bathe, Aimi got on the phone to make an appointment with an obstetrician. Despite Kagome spending her first trimester in the past, she and the baby were doing quite well, according to her new physician, though the doctor had no idea where Kagome had been. The baby was developing normal, and the right size; Kagome was healthy though she did lack a few vitamins that the problem was easily solved. After picking up her prescription from the pharmacy, Kagome and her mother went home.

Meanwhile, in the desert on the otherside of the world, SHIELD was conducting experiments with the Tesseract. Director Fury had gone down to talk with Doctor Selvig to find out what problems they were having with the Tesseract. Dr. Erik Selvig types on his keyboard, and the monitor flashes. Suddenly, the Tesseract thunders and shakes the entire facility. Both Agent Coulson nearby, and Maria Hill topside, feel the tremors. The cube glows brighter and emits a ring of light, and builds like a beam, similar to the Bifrost bridge. The power hits the edge of the platform and begins to form a vortex, which becomes a portal. Space appears through the portal, and a gust of blue energy knocks people back. The cloud shoots to the ceiling, and the portal on the platform opens up as Loki steps through. The portal vanishes, and Loki grins at everyone, holding his spear. He frowns as he sees them looking at him.

“Sir, please put down the spear,” Director Fury said to Loki

Loki responded by firing a blast of blue energy from his spear, while Barton narrowly tackled Fury out of the way. Everyone shoots at Loki, but the bullets deflect off of him. Loki immediately took down everyone shooting at him easily, with knives and energy blasts from his scepter. He paused, grinning, and looked to who will attack him next. Barton attempted to attack him, but Loki grabbed his wrist, disarming him.

“You have heart,” Loki said to Barton

Loki placed the tip of the spear against Barton's chest. Barton's eye glows black, and he stopped resisting. Loki began controlling other agents around the room. Fury snuck up, grabbed the Tesseract, and placed it in a briefcase, trying to sneak out.

“Please don't, I still need that,” Loki said to Fury.

“This doesn't have to get any messier.”

“Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose.”

“Loki? Brother of Thor?” Selvig asked.

“We have no quarrel with your people,” Fury told Loki

“An ant had no quarrel with a boot.”

“You planning to step on us?”

“I come with glad tidings of a world made free.”

“Free from what?”

“Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart,” Loki turns to face Selvig, who's standing behind him and places his spear against Selvig's heart. Selvig's eyes glow black. “You will know peace.”

“Yeah, you say peace, I kind of think you mean the other thing.” Fury said.

From the vacuum chamber ceiling, the Tesseract's energy cloud rapidly builds into what may be an implosion.

“Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow. Drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us.” Clint informed Loki

“Like the Pharaohs of old.”

“He's right. The portal is collapsing in on itself. You got maybe two minutes before this goes critical.” Selvig confirmed.

“Well, then.”

Loki looked to Barton, who, without hesitation, shot Fury, who fell to the ground. Barton grabbed the case containing the Tesseract and left the lab with Loki, Selvig, and the other controlled SHIELD personnel.

Fury was wearing a vest and alerted Hill that the others were compromised and that Loki was a hostile. A chase ensued through the tunnels. Loki, who is sitting in the back, occasionally fires with his weapon, partially collapsing the tunnel. Meanwhile, Fury reached the tarmac and got in the helicopter to chase down the others. He told Coulson to clear the facility.

Eventually, Loki, Barton, and the others make it out of the tunnels before they collapse, burying Maria Hill and many SHIELD agents. From the helicopter, Fury is shooting at Loki and Barton, but Loki shot the aircraft down with his scepter. Fury is able to jump clear of the crash. Coulson can be heard on the walkie talkie, “Director? Director Fury, do you copy?”

“The tesseract is with the hostile force. I have men down. Hill?”

Climbing out of the wreckage of her jeep, “A lot of men still under, don't know how many survivors.”

“Sound the general call. I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase.” Fury ordered.

“Roger that,” Hill answered.

“Coulson, get back to base, this is a Level Seven. As of right now, we are at war.”

“What do we do?” Coulson asked.

Nick Fury looked up, a thought on his mind. It was time to activate the Avengers Initiative.

As all this is happening on Midgard, Heimdall has reported to the Allfather what he has discovered. He walks into the throne room where King Odin and Queen Frigga are seated. Heimdall bows to the two monarchs, “My King, My Queen. I have news of Midgard.”

“What news do you bring, Heimdall,” Odin asked

“Prince Loki has been found and has taken the tesseract from the Midgardians.”

“Loki is alive?!” Queen Frigga gasped.

“Yes, your grace, he has enslaved several Midgardians and killed countless more.”

“We must find a way to send Thor to Midgard to stop him and bring back Loki and the tesseract,” Odin declared.

“There is one other thing, My King,” Heimdall said.

“What is it?”

“Thor's Priestess has resurfaced.”

“Where has she been?”

“I do not know, My Queen, but she is pregnant.”

Odin and Frigga look at each other, “Is it Thor's?”

“Yes, it is. The Priestess was informing her mother of it.”

Odin was quiet for a moment. He rubbed his chin in thought, then finally came to a decision, “We will not tell Thor anything about this.”

“Why not? Thor has the right to know he's about to become a father,” Frigga said.

Because it will only distract him, Thor's mission is to capture Loki and retrieve the tesseract. Once that is done, we will inform him of his child. That is the way it must be,” Odin said, “Heimdall, you may inform Thor that you have found his priestess but not of the child.”

“Yes, My King.”

With that, Heimdall left and went back to his post. In the throne room, Frigga looked at her husband, “My love, do you think it is wise not to tell Thor about his child?”

“We will tell him, My Dear, but Thor's priority must be Loki and the tesseract, everything else must wait.”

“I hope you know what you're doing.”

“I hope so too.”

Later that evening, Thor approached Heimdall as he did every evening for months to find out if he had found Kagome. He gave Heimdall a sad smile, expecting to hear the same answer he had heard before, “Good evening, Heimdall, how are you?”

“I am well, My Prince. And you?”

“As well as can be expected. Do you have any news for me?”

“I do.”

Thor brightened and the first genuine smile in months spread across his face, “What, Heimdall, tell me.”

“I have found your priestess. She resurfaced today.”

Thor could barely contain his happiness. “Is she well? Where was she?”

“She is well, My Prince, as to where she was, I do not know.”

“Thank you, Heimdall; I must go and speak to my parents about going to Midgard somehow.”

Thor turned to leave when Heimdall called him back, “There's more, My Prince.”

“What?”

“I have found Prince Loki.”

“Where?”

“Midgard.”


	5. Loss

Kagome had been home a month, and she was already preparing for her little bundle of thunder. Kagome was already buying her son's baby clothes, blanket, and supplies. She would wait a bit longer to buy the furniture for his nursery. Souta was nice enough to give up his room for the baby and move into the smaller room down the hall since his room was next to Kagome.

On this day, Kagome was coming back from her appointment with her OB/GYN and had stopped to do a little shopping. While she was shopping, she ran into Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. They began to talk, telling Kagome how well things were going for them in college.

“So, how have you been, Kagome?”

“I'm doing good,” Kagome told them.

“Are you still with that two-timing Inuyasha?”

“No, things didn't work out with us; we became friends instead.”

“That's good; what are you doing here in the baby section,” Eri asked.

“I'm buying a few things for my baby,” Kagome said proudly.

“You have a baby?!” Yuka exclaimed.

“Not yet, I'm pregnant.”

“Congratulations, Kagome,” Ayumi said.

“So, who's the father,” Eri asked.

“You don't know him, he's not from here,” Kagome said.

“Oh, yeah, where's he from,” Yuka asked.

“Up North, Norway, to be exact.”

“Oh, a foreigner, how exciting,” Ayumi said.

“Is he here?”

“No, he had to go home for a while, but I expect him back soon,” Kagome said.

Yuka and Eri looked at each other suspiciously. They had a feeling Kagome was lying but didn't say anything. Ayumi was happy for Kagome and asked if she wanted them to walk her home.

“That would be great,” Kagome said.

Ayumi took Kagome's bags, and they set out for the Shrine. They climbed the steps up to the shrine, talking and laughing, but as soon as they got to the top, Eri screamed and covered her mouth. Outside of Kagome's house was Kagome's grandpa dead on the ground with an arrow sticking out of his neck. Blood was running out of the wound and his mouth. 

Suddenly, Kagome heard the sound of two arrows being fired and two bodies hitting the ground. Yuka and Eri were both dead. Arrows are sticking out of their eyes. Kagome quickly moved in front of Ayumi to protect her. Kagome threw up a barrier around her, and Ayumi then pulled her bow charm from her bracelet and resized it and took aim at the person that was in the branches of the Goshinboku tree.

“Come out of the tree before I shoot you down,” Kagome yelled.

She suddenly heard a maniacal laugh coming from the house, “I can see why my brother finds you interesting, Priestess. You are a fiesty one.”

Kagome's eye quickly shifts from the tree to the house and then back to the tree, just in time to see Clint Barton jump down from the tree, still aiming his bow at Kagome. At Loki's signal, Barton lowers his bow. Kagome never drops hers, “What do you want, god.” Kagome asked.

“Ah, you can sense me. I am Loki of Asgard.”

“Thor's brother. The one who lied to him and tried to kill him.”

“Well, to be fair, I am the god of mischief and lies.”

“Of course you are. I'll ask again, what do you want?”

“Why you, of course. I believe you will make a powerful ally.”

“And if I refuse?”

“Then agent Barton will not only kill your other friend but your mother and brother too when they return from vacation.”

“How do I know you won't do it anyway if I agree.”

“You have my word,” Loki said.

“What good is the word of the god of lies?”

“I swear as an Asgardian.”

“You're a Jotun,” Kagome countered.

Loki laughed, “Very good, Priestess, it seems you know me better than I thought you did. I swear on my life that I will not hurt your friend or your family, well, other than your grandfather. But that was his fault for thinking I was a demon.”

Kagome thought for a moment then slowly lowered her bow. She also lowered her barrier and told Ayumi to run. Without hesitation, Ayumi took off, running down the steps of the shrine and disappeared. Loki walked towards Kagome with a smile on his face, “Your magic is strong, Priestess. I wonder can you resist mine?”

Loki touched his scepter to Kagome's chest, It glowed blue, and Kagome's eyes turned black. Loki smiled, “Perhaps not.”

Loki was about to walk away when Kagome's powers surged forward and purified the darkness that was trying to take hold of her. She glowed pink for a moment; then, Kagome took a deep breath. Loki turned around and raised an eyebrow. Kagome started shaking with rage.

“How dare you try to taint my soul!”

Thunder could be heard in the distance, and lightning streaked across the sky. Loki looked up just in time to see a bolt of lightning nearly struck him. He quickly moved aside then stared at Kagome as she started breathing to calm down, and the sky began to clear. A shark-like grin appeared on his face, “Well, this is an interesting turn of events.” With a nod toward Barton, he hit Kagome in the head and knocked her out.

After that, Loki took Kagome into his arms, “dispose of the bodies and burn the house down,” Loki commanded Barton.

Clint carried the bodies into the house, then poured gasoline over them and set the house on fire. After that, He, Loki, and Kagome got in the Quinjet and left. When Aimi and Souta got back to the Shrine, fire trucks lined up along the streets. They were told that their house had burned down and that three bodies were found inside.

Ayumi had returned and told Aimi and Souta what had happened that a crazy man calling himself Loki had kidnapped Kagome and that the others had been killed before the house was burned down. As she told the story, Ayumi didn't notice that three figures were standing on the opposite side of the street, listening to their conversation.

“We have to do something, Sesshomaru,” Shippou said.

“Yeah, we can't let Kagome and her baby get hurt,” Inuyasha told his brother.

“I know this, Little Brother. But until we find out where they are, there is nothing we can do but wait. Once we learn something, we will act,” Sesshomaru told the other two, “It is all we can do. We don't know if the god will kill Kagome. We can't put her life in danger.”

Shippou and Inuyasha grudgingly agreed.

After capturing Kagome and taking her to his secret base, Loki watched as Selvig and several scientists work around the CMS device. Clint walks in, holding a tablet.

“Put it over there! [To Clint] Where did you find all these people?” Selvig asked.

“SHIELD has no shortage of enemies, Doctor,” He holds up a screen showing information on Iridium, “Is this the stuff you need?” Barton asked.

“Yeah, iridium. It's found in meteorites; it forms anti-protons. It's very hard to get hold of.”

“Especially if SHIELD knows you need it.”

“Well, I didn't know! Hey! The Tesseract is showing me so much. It's more than just knowledge; it's... truth.”

“ I know. What did it show you, Agent Barton?”

“My next target.”

“Tell me what you need.”

“I'll need a distraction.” Barton grabs his bow, “And an eyeball.”

As Loki and Barton prepare to go to Stuttgart, Germany, Loki went to check on Kagome. She's been left in a room with barred windows, and a king-size bed, food, and water had been brought to her, and she has been made as comfortable as possible, considering she's a prisoner.

Kagome turned towards the door when she heard the bolt turn. Loki walked in a moment later, “I trust your accommodations are to your liking?”

“Oh, yes, they're wonderful for my prison.”

“Please don't look at it that way.”

“What other way am I to look at it, Loki?”

“As your new home, at least until your child is born.”

Kagome's hands go to protect her belly, “What do you want with my child?”

“I thought it was obvious. I plan to raise the child as my own and make it my minion,” Loki said with a smile.

“You can't do that!”

“Of course I can, and no one is going to stop me. Thor is trapped on Asgard, you will receive no help from him, and no one knows where you are. There is no hope for you.”

“There is always hope.”

Loki laughed, “If you say so. Please be sure to eat; you must keep up your strength.” Loki said, then left the room

Kagome slumped down on the bed and began to cry. After a while, she forced herself up and started eating. Loki was right about one thing; Kagome had to keep her strength up if she was going to escape.

Meanwhile, in Stuttgart, Germany, Loki was causing chaos in the streets, shoot at police with his scepter, and blowing up cars. He eventually corraled a bunch of people in the town square and had them all kneel to him. Loki smiled when he saw them all kneel.

“Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel.”

As the words resonate with the kneeling crowd, an elder German man refuses to kneel and stands, “Not to men like you.”

“There are no men like me.”

“There are always men like you.”

“Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example,” As Loki is about to execute the man with his scepter as the light glows blue. Right as the energy beam shoots out, Captain America arrives, diving in just in time to block the blast with his shield, and knocking down Loki.

“You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing.”

Loki stands up, “The soldier, A man out of time.”

“You're the one who's out of time.”

From above Captain America, the Quinjet arrives. A machine gun is pointed towards Loki, while Natasha speaks from inside the aircraft, “Loki, drop the weapon and stand down.”

Loki fires at the Quinjet, and a fight ensues between Loki and Captain America. The fight goes on for some time with Cap getting flung around. Loki wants Cap to kneel, but he tries to get the upper hand on Loki; it doesn't work.

Suddenly AC/DC's "Shoot to Thrill" overdrives to the Quinjet's speakers, “Agent Romanoff, did you miss me?”

Both Cap and Loki look up at the sky. Tony flies over in his Iron Man suit and blasts Loki right back to the ground. Iron Man touches down. He stands up and pulls out every piece of weaponry the suit has. “Make your move, Reindeer Games.”

Loki puts up his hands and surrenders. His armor materializes away.

“Mr. Stark.”

“Captain.”

They loaded Loki onto the Quinjet and took off towards the Helicarrier Loki sat in the back in handcuffs relaxing. He wasn't worried in the least. If he wanted to escape, he could, but Loki wanted to get captured. It was all part of the plan. So, he decided to relax until they got to the Helicarrier. Loki could see that The Soldier and the Metal Man were talking, but he didn't care. He wasn't interested in their conversation.

Loki started to get worried when a storm appeared out of nowhere. There were thunder and lightning, and Loki knew precisely what was going on; he looked intently out the window when he heard another rumble of thunder.

“What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning,” The soldier asked him.

“I'm not overly fond of what follows.”

The Metal Man looked at the Soldier, confused.

The storm started to get worse, and suddenly, the Quinjet shook violently, and Loki sighed. The Metal Man named Stark opened the ramp to see what was going on, but the minute he did, Thor lands on the ramp. He grabbed Loki by the throat and flies off.

Thor threw Loki into the side of the mountain. He raised Mjolnir and looked down at his brother, who he thought to be dead and is angry to see him alive.

“Where is the Tesseract?”

Loki groaned and laughs, “I missed you too.”

“Do I look like I'm in a gaming mood?!”

“Oh, you should thank me. With the Bifrost gone how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here? Your precious Earth.”

Thor dropped Mjolnir and picked up Loki, “I thought you were dead.”

“Did you mourn?”

“We all did. Our father-”

“Your father. He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?”

Thor let go Loki, who walks away from Thor, causing an even bigger wedge between them, “We were raised together, we played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?”

“I remember a shadow. Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I was and should be king!”

“So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights. No, the Earth is under my protection, Loki.”

Loki laughed, “And you're doing a marvelous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves, while you idly threat. Or is your precious Priestess that you love so much?”

“You leave her out of this!”

“Why should I? This is what everything is about, isn't it Thor? I mean to rule these mortals. And why should I not?”

Trying to draw Loki's attention away from Kagome, Thor started talking about him ruling the Midgardians instead, “You think yourself above them.”

“Well, yes.”

“Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. The throne would suit you ill.”

“I've seen worlds you've never known about! I have grown, Odinson, in my exile! I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it-”

“Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be-king?”

“I am a king!”

“Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream! You come home.”

“I don't have it. You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off I know not where.”

Thor summoned Mjolnir to him and threatens Loki, “You listen well, brother. I-”

Thor is knocked off the mountain by Iron Man, who tackles him in  
mid-flight.

“I'm listening.”

Loki sat back on top of the mountain and enjoys the fight between Thor and Iron Man. He laughs as the Metal Man and Thor beat the hell out of each other, The Metal Man getting the worst of it. His entertainment was interrupted when that pretentious Captain America showed up and put an end to the fighting. Loki sighed; he guessed it was time to play prisoner again.


	6. Defeated

Dozens of SHIELD agents escorted Loki, who is in handcuffs, smiling to his cell. As they pass the Hellicarrier lab, Banner stops working on the scepter and looks up. Loki eyed him as he walked by, nodding and smiling. Banner rubbed his head. Loki is now free from his cuffs and is contained in a large glass cell held by hydraulic rigs. 

Fury walks up the control panel of the cell, “In case it's unclear. You try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass,” Fury presses a button that opened a hatch underneath Loki's cell. Loki peered as much as he can from the glass. The sounds of gusting wind can be heard and a straight drop.

“Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?!” Fury closes the hatch, “Ant, boot,” Fury said, motioning to Loki.

“It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me.”

“Built for something a lot stronger than you.”

“Oh, I've heard, The mindless beast makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?”

The conversation continues with the others listening from the observation deck. Once Fury left Loki, Bruce looked up at Thor, “He really grows on you, doesn't he?”

“Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?”

“He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract.”

“So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for.”

“Selvig?”

“He's an astrophysicist.”

“He's a friend, along with Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis…and-”

Thor cut himself off before he said anything about Kagome. The fewer people knew about his priestess, the better. If she wasn't involved, Thor wanted to keep it that way.

Natasha looked at Thor and raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was going to say, but Thor ignored her, “Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours.”

“I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here,” Steve stated.

“ I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats; you could smell crazy on him.”

“Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother.”

“He killed eighty people in two days,” Natasha told Thor.

“He's adopted.”

“ I think it's about mechanics. Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for,” Bruce asked.

At that point, Stark came walking in, and he started talking about why Loki needed the Iridium. Thor was only half listening to what Stark and Bruce were talking about. He watched as Tony put some sort of bug on one of the consoles of the computers and kept talking. Then Fury came in and asked Stark to help Bruce locate the Tesseract. Meanwhile, Coulson pulled Thor aside.

“As soon as Loki took the doctor, we moved Jane Foster. We've got an excellent observatory in Traunsee. She was asked to consult there very suddenly yesterday. Handsome fee, private plane, very remote. She'll be safe.” Coulson paused, “We couldn't find Kagome. I sent some agents to her home. Thor, the shrine was on fire. The report said they found three bodies in the house. They had been killed before their bodies were burned.”

Thor's heart clenched, “Who were they, do you know?”

“One was Kagome's grandfather. The other two, we learned, were two of Kagome's friends. Her mother and brother were on vacation.”

Thor sighed, “Thank Odin, her mother and brother were safe.”

“Thor, the three people were killed by someone using arrows. It's a possibility that Agent Barton killed them under Loki's orders. There's a possibility that Loki has Kagome,” Coulson said.

Thor nodded. He couldn't think about that now if he thought that Kagome was in danger or was hurt, he would be of no use to her. Thor had to keep his wits about him. Thor wished that he could somehow contact Heimdall so that he could search for Kagome.

“Are you alright, Thor.”

“As well as can be expected. I need to stop Loki so that I can find my love as soon as possible.”

“I'll help you as much as I can, Thor.”

“Thank you, Son of Coul.”

After that, Thor went to find out what was going on with the others. Thor walked into the lab when the others were in the middle of an argument, “Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction,” Bruce asked.

Fury pointed at Thor, “Because of him.”

“Me?” Thor said, stunned.

“A few months ago, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned.”

“My people want nothing but peace with your planet,” Thor said.

“But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled,” Fury told Thor.

“Like you controlled the cube?” Steve asked.

“You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war.” Thor told Fury.

“You forced our hand. We had to come up with something.”

The argument continued between Fury, Steve, Stark, Natasha, Bruce. Thor stood there and listened. He shook his head, “You speak of control, yet you court chaos.”

The argument continued, with the group trying to calm Bruce down as he was beginning to get agitated. All Thor could do was laugh, “You people are so petty... and tiny.”

Fury then ordered Natasha to escort Bruce out. And then told him about his attempted suicide and how it didn't work, that the Other Guy spits out the bullet after Bruce shot himself, “You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?” Bruce said through gritted teeth.

Fury and Natasha put their hands on their guns.

“Doctor Banner... put down the scepter.”

Bruce looked down and was shocked to see that he was holding Loki's scepter The computer beeps. They all turn to it. Banner puts down the scepter and walks over to the computer, “Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my little party trick after all.”

“You located the Tesseract,” Thor asked.

“I can get there faster,” Tony said.

“Look all of us-” 

“The Tesseract belongs on Asgard; no human is a match for it.”

That's when the attack happened, and all hell broke loose. Natasha and Bruce fall to the floor below and are attacked, causing Bruce to transform. Thor has no other choice but to fight with Hulk until they can get Hulk's attention, and he jumped from the Helicarrier.

Thor went to see if Loki was secure but found that the door to his cell was open and Loki was about to get out, “No!” Thor yelled and leaped at Loki, but it's only an illusion.

“Are you ever not going to fall for that,” Loki asked.

“Loki, let me out,” Thor demanded.

“No, I don't think I will; it is time I return to your priestess and your unborn child.”

“My what?”

Loki laughed, “I see that the Allfather didn't bother to tell you that Kagome is pregnant with your child.”

“You lie, Father would have told me.”

“Would he, Thor? Or would he have kept it from you as to not distract you from your task of retrieving the Tesseract?”

Thor thought for a moment, yes, he would have.

“I am glad you see that he would,” And with that, Loki opens the hatch below the cage, “The humans think us immortal. Should we test that?”

Suddenly, guarding falls down. Agent Coulson was standing there, holding Phase two-weapon prototype.

“Move away, please.”

Loki moves away from the panel.

“You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent The Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you wanna find out?”

But Coulson gasped as Loki stabbed him in the back. Thor yelled and banged his hands against the glass.

Loki made his way to the control switch. He gave his brother one last look. Thor looked at him, hopeful. Loki opened the hatch. Thor still hoped. Loki hit the button and dropped Thor out of the ship.

Thor, trapped in the glass cage, bounced off the tumbling cell pod. As it draws closer to land, Thor tries to swing at the glass but misses. Land draws closer. In a final attempt before crashing, Thor positioned himself onto the glass door and leapfrogged just as the cage is about to hit the ground. The cell crashed into the shore as Thor crashes out into the meadow. Thor laid there for a while, out of breath. All he can think of is that his precious Kagome is in Loki's clutches and is pregnant with his child. Thor knew he had to get to her before Loki can hurt her, but he had no idea where to look. The best option he had was to meet up with the rest of the humans and get their help to find his love.

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location, Kagome has almost picked the lock with the hairpin she had in her hair. She couldn't believe that all those movies she saw where women unlocked the door with a hairpin worked. When Kagome heard the click of the door, she gave a triumphant yell and made her way out the door. As carefully as she could, Kagome crept her way out of the facility. Kagome was amazed that no one was stopping her. It was like they were ignoring her. She took the elevator to the top floor, her heart pounding anxiously, Kagome was almost free.

Kagome's heart fell when she discovered why no one had stopped her. When the elevator doors opened, Kagome found that the base was in the middle of the desert. There was nothing but sand for miles around; Kagome was so distraught she wanted to cry. At that moment, the second elevator doors opened, “Ms. Higurashi, would you like to return to your room now,” One of the agents asked.

Kagome wiped away her tears and nodded. The agent gently led her back into the elevator and took her back to her room. He closed the door and came back later with a tray full of food and some water, “Thank you,” Kagome said.

“You're welcome,” The agent said and closed the door, locking it again.


	7. The Battle of New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of New York begins and help arrives from some unlikely allies.

Loki returned a few hours later and opened the door to Kagome's cell, “I see you have seen past my little illusion,” Loki said motion towards the window that displayed a pleasant environment outside.

“Why would you do that,” Kagome asked.

“I didn't want my priestess to become melancholy.”

“I am not your priestess,” Kagome said, standing as proudly as she could.

“No, you're Thor's, but as children, we used to share everything. I don't think he'll mind sharing you with me now.”

“I seriously doubt that.”

Loki laughed, “No, perhaps you're right. Nevertheless, it is time we departed.”

“Where are we going, or do I need to ask?”

“It is time for my glorious conquer of Midgard, and to use you as bait.”

“Yeah, that's what I thought.”

“You do not seem upset.”

“I'm used to it. You do realize you're not going to succeed. I will escape.”

“I'm counting on it,” Loki said, and a wave of magic hit Kagome and knocked her out, “You should keep Thor sufficiently distracted, enough to kill him,” Loki said to himself.

Loki had the guard pick up Kagome and take her to the Quinjet, where Dr. Selvig and the portal were already waiting. They took off and headed to Stark Tower. When they arrived, Loki took Kagome inside the Tower and had Selvig set up the portal on the roof. From there, Loki was going to stage his attack. First New York, then the entire world.

Meanwhile, in the meadow where Thor landed, Thor sat on the ground, thinking about what Loki had told him. Could it be true? Could Kagome be pregnant with his child? A smile started to creep onto his face at thinking of Kagome round with his child. He could imagine holding his son or daughter in his arms and that they looked exactly like their mother, but with his eyes. The thought filled Thor with so much joy he felt his heart almost burst.

But then Thor frowned. His precious Kagome was in Loki's clutches, and Thor could only imagine what awful plans Loki had for his love and their child. If it was a girl, and if she had her mother's powers, Loki would claim her as his priestess, and he would obligate her to be bound to him. If it were a boy, more likely, Loki would kill him. Rage started to fill Thor at the thought of any harm coming to his child. He needed to find Kagome. Nothing was more important. Thor walks out far into the meadow. He looks down at Mjölnir. A blinding bolt of lightning strikes down from above, colliding on Mjölnir. The explosion is massive, and Thor is suited in his armor, ready for war.

Meanwhile, the other Avengers headed to New York; Tony figured out where Loki planned to open the portal to start his attack. They needed to get there and stop him before Loki can open it. Iron Man arrived first, where Selvig activated the CMS device, holding the Tesseract.

** **Sir, I took off the arc reactor. The device is already self-sustained.****

“Shut it down, Dr. Selvig,” Iron Man told him.

“It's too late! It can't stop now. He wants to show us something! A new universe.”

“Okay,” Iron Man aims his hands toward the CMS and fires. The energy from his boosters shattered with a loud crack! Selvig falls backward. Iron Man stared in disbelief at the CMS ... unharmed.

** **The barrier is pure energy. It's unbreachable. The Mark VII is not ready to be deployed.****

“Skip the spinning rims. We're on the clock.”

Tony lands his suit and goes through the gauntlet and unsuits him. Loki looks up at him, smiling. They proceed to walk into the penthouse.

Loki walks in, holding the scepter. Tony casually walks down the steps towards the bar, “Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity.”

“Uh...actually, I'm planning to threaten you.”

“You should have left your armor on for that.”

“Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage. You've got the blue stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?” Tony noticed that a girl is sitting on his couch, “How 'bout your friend there does she want a drink?”

“She's in no condition for alcohol,” Loki said.

Kagome turned around, and that's when he noticed that she was bound and gagged. His heart began to race when Tony saw her baby bump, but Tony tried to play it off.

“Stalling me won't change anything.”

Tony's eyes shift from the girl to Loki. “No, no, no! Threatening. No drink? You sure? I'm having one.”

“The Chitauri are coming; nothing will change that. What have I to fear?”

“The Avenger. It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. `Earth's Mightiest Heroes' type of thing.”

Kagome looked at Tony, confused.

“Yes, I've met them.”

“Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But, let's do a headcount here. Your brother, the demi-God,” At the mention of Thor, Tony noticed Kagome's eyes light up. He wondered what that was about; then it hit him; she was pregnant with Thor's child.

Tony didn't react to that revelation, “A super-soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them.”

“That was the plan.”

“Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you,” As Tony is talking, he's carefully putting on the homing device bracelets.

“I have an army.”

“We have a Hulk.”

“I thought the beast had wandered off.”

“You're missing the point. There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes, and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it.”

Loki began to stalk Tony; he raised his scepter, “How will your friends have time for me when they're so busy fighting you?” 

Loki touched Tony's heart, but nothing happened. He tried again with the same results; Loki gave Tony a confused look, “It should work.”

“Well, performance issues. You know?”

In anger, Loki grabbed Tony by the throat and flung him across the room.

“Jarvis. Anytime now.”

Loki picked up Tony by the throat, “You will all fall before me.”

Loki threw Tony out the window, Kagome screamed behind her gag. Tony freefalls down the tower. From behind Loki, an elevator opens, and a red pod shot out. The pod laser singled lock on to the bracelets on Tony. The pod begins to transform into the MARK VII suit. It latches onto Tony. Iron Man. The suit flies up before he hits the ground or the gazing people. Loki looks up, angry.

“And there's one other person you pissed off! His name was Phil.” Loki raises the scepter. Iron Man fires at Loki, sending him on his ass.

Iron Man quickly landed in the penthouse and untied Kagome, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“You're welcome; now, you need to go hide until this is all over.”

“I can't do that; I need to help.”

“Lady, you're in no condition to help, and even if you were, I don't think you could.”

Kagome closed her eyes and summoned her bow. Tony's eyes widen, “Okay, maybe you can help, but your pregnant with Thor's baby, and I don't think he'd appreciate you putting yourself at risk.”

“He's right, Kagome. Let Sesshomaru and I handle this,” A voice said from behind.

Kagome turned around, and Tony looked up, “Security breach. Alright, who the hell are you?” Tony asked the man dressed in a t-shirt and joggers with a short strapped to his side.

“Inuyasha?”

Inuyasha smiled and shook his head. The glamour broke, and his hair grew and turned silver, and his dog ears appeared. His hands curled into claws, and his fangs grew.

Tony's eyes widened, “What the hell are you?”

“Does it matter? Do you want my help against these things or not?”

“Yeah, the more, the merrier,” Tony said.

“Okay, then. The first thing we need to do is get Kagome safe.”

“I'm not going anywhere, Inuyasha! I'm fighting!”

“Fine, but you stay with me.”

“Fine? Are you serious.”

“Don't worry, Stark; we've done this before.”

****Sir, the portal.****

“Right, Army.”

Tony shot out the window and went straight on the offensive. From his shoulders, a miniature multiple rocket launcher pops out and fires. Several targets are taken down, unlike no missile. It's useless. Thousands of Chitauri fly out. Iron Man flew towards the city. Meanwhile, Inuyasha crouches so that Kagome can get on his back. Inuyasha leaped out of the window before Loki woke up.

Inuyasha leaped from building to building as Kagome shot at the Chitauri. Her spiritual arrows were turning the aliens to ash. She continued to fire at the Chitauri. If they were gathered in a cluster, she could purify the group with one arrow. “Where's Sesshomaru,” Kagome asked.

“You know him, he likes to make a dramatic entrance,” Inuyasha told her.

Meanwhile, Loki walked onto the balcony as the sounds of the Chitauri rang out. He admires his soon to be kingdom. Thor lands on the balcony. Loki turns to his enemy, “Loki! Turn off the Tesseract, or I'll destroy it!”

“You can't. There is no stopping it. There is only war!”

“So be it.”

Loki and Thor rush at each other. They and their weapons collide. The two battle -- Loki unleashing another pent-up rage and jealousy, Thor has no choice but to defend himself, “Wouldn't you rather be looking for your precious priestess, Thor, instead of fighting me?”

“What?”

“She's somewhere in this city. She could get hurt.”

“Kagome can take care of herself,” Thor said as he fights more fiercely.

“But can she defend your child?”

Thor faltered for a second, giving Loki the upper-hand; he stabbed Thor with one of his daggers. Thor grunts and fell to the side, “Sentiment.”

But Thor quickly recovered, and the fight continued. The Quinjet finally showed up, and Hawkeye aimed at Loki while fighting Thor, but Loki promptly fired at the Quinjet, hitting it and making it crash. With Loki distracted, Thor picked up Loki and slammed him on the concrete. Loki rolled off and landed on one of the Chitauri chariots.

The team got out of the Quinjet and looked up and see Leviathans coming through the portal, carrying more soldiers. The Chitauri soldiers deploy from the Leviathans, crashing into the buildings and sliding down into the streets and firing at the civilians.

“Stark, are you seeing this?”

“I'm seeing, still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?”

“Just keep me posted. Oh, and if you see a guy with dog ears jumping from building to building with a chick on his back shooting arrows, they're on our side.”

Clint, Natasha, and Steve look at each other, “Um, Okay. Who are they?”

“The dude, I have no idea, the girl is Thor's girlfriend.”

No one said anything. Clint and Natasha looked at Steve, who shrugged and took off running with the others following him. They start fighting the Chitauri in the streets and clearing out the civilians from the streets.

“Those people need assistance down there,” Cap said.

“We got this. It's good. Go!” Black Widow told Cap.

“You think you can hold them off?” Captain America asked Hawkeye.

“Captain, It would be my genuine pleasure.”

Cap races off over to the plaza, jumping over dozens of exploding cars, killing Chitauri as he goes. He's trying to make it to the police to give them instructions on what to do with the people. Captain America lands on a squad car.

“I need men in these buildings. There are people inside that can run into the line of fire. You take them through the basement or the subway. You keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th.”

“And why should I take orders from you,” The sergeant asked.

Suddenly, an explosion comes up from behind Cap. His shield blocks an energy blast. Two Chitauri soldiers attack. The cops watch in shock as Captain America fights them off with ease. The Sergeant turns to his officer.

“I need men in those buildings, lead the people down and away from the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th.”

Iron swerved around a building and faced the Chitauri Leviathan. He pulls out his miniature multiple rocket launcher and fires. The Chitauri Leviathan roars in annoyance. The Leviathan turned to him, “We got his attention. What the hell is step two?!” Iron Man said, then flies off.

Hawkeye tripped a Chitauri soldier and rammed an arrow down its throat. Black Widow got her hands on an Energy Rifle and fought with the Chitauri. Captain America joined back in and using his shield and continued to fight alongside his comrades. It's all too much on them, until... Lightning strikes down from the sky, channeling the blast, firing the electricity out at the Chitauri soldiers around them. They're blasted back in a massive shockwave. The Chitauri soldiers convulse, drop dead to the ground. Thor touches down.

“What's the story upstairs?”

“The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable.”

“Thor is right. We gotta deal with these guys.” Tony said through his comm.

“How do we do this,” Black widow asked.

“As a team,” Cap answered

“I have unfinished business with Loki,” Thor told the others.

“Yeah, get in line.”

“Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us, and that's what we need. Without him, these things could run wild. We got Stark up top; he's gonna need us-”

Just then, Banner arrived on a small motorbike. Getting off, he looked around the city, “So, this all seems horrible.”

“I've seen worse,” Black Widow said.

“Sorry.”

“No. We could use a little worse.”

Cap touched his earpiece, “Stark? We got him.”

“Banner?”

“Just like you said.”

“Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you.”

“I... I don't see how that's a party.”

Iron Man swooped down the street. The Leviathan also swooped down, Barreling down the street like a freight train that keeps building and building its intensity. Banner looks behind. Cap looks at him. Banner begins to walk towards the monster. But before Banner could do anything. A giant white dog with a crescent moon on its forehead stepped out from behind a building, caught the Leviathan in its teeth, and bit it in half. It threw the pieces to the ground, and two arrows come whizzing out of nowhere, hitting the torn body, and it turned to ash.

“Did, did, you guys see a giant dog play fetch with that whale thing too,” Iron Man asked.

“Yeah, we did, what the hell is that,” Cap asked.

At that moment, Inuyasha landed with Kagome on his back, “I told you, Kagome, Sesshomaru was going to make a dramatic entrance.”

Kagome got off Inuyasha's back, “Yeah, you were right.”

“Do not question This Sesshomaru, Miko. Be glad This One is helping at all.”

Kagome rolled her eyes. The others are looking between the three people that are standing there arguing, one of them who had just turned from a massive dog to a humanoid with pointed ears, a crescent moon on his forehead, magenta lines on his face, and long silver hair and golden eyes. But Thor wasn't looking at them; he only had eyes for Kagome. He started walking towards Kagome; when Thor reached her, he pulled Kagome into his arms and kissed her.

“See, I told you, Thor's girlfriend,” Tony said.

“Okay, who are the other two,” Hawkeye asked.

“No idea, but I'd guess they're brothers.”

“Unfortunately,” Sesshomaru said.

“We're half-brothers,” Inuyasha added.

While this is going on, the Chitauri Soldiers are screeching over the death of the Leviathan. The Chitauri began to surround the Avengers and the Youkai. Inuyasha jumped in front of everyone and is about to pull out Tessaiga to use his Wind Scar when Sesshomaru stopped him. “You will cause too much damage. Use that from above,” Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha nodded and took his hand off his sword. Instead, Sesshomaru unsheathed Bakusaiga and blasted the Chitauri with a Yoki wave, destroying one thousand Chitauri. Everyone's eyes widen, and they all look at Sesshomaru. Tony is the first to recover, “Call it Cap.”

“Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash.”

“Wanna give me a lift?” Hawkeye asked Iron Man.

“Better clench up, Legolas.”

“Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up. You and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk. Smash.” 

“Ma'am, I think you should find shelter,” Cap told Kagome.

“Yeah, that's not going to happen.”

“My love, please,” Thor pleaded with Kagome.

“I'm sorry, Thor, but you need all the help you can get.”

“Don't worry, I'll keep her safe, I've done in the past,” Inuyasha said.

Thor looked at them both then nodded. Thor kissed Kagome one more time then flew away. Cap then looked at Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome, “As for you three-”

“Do not bother giving This One orders, Human. This Sesshomaru has been fighting longer than any of you have been alive, including the god. This One does not need instructions,” With that, Sesshomaru turned into a ball of light and left.

“Yeah, don't bother with us either. We know what to do,” Inuyasha said and unsheathed Tessaiga. Captain America's eyes widen when he saw the size of the sword, then watched as Inuyasha left with Kagome on his back.

“Okay, I guess it's only you and me,” Cap said to Black Widow.

The fight with the Chitauri continued, but the balance had shifted in the Avengers' favor with the addition of the three strangers. Inuyasha's Wind Scar was devastating. No wonder Sesshomaru told him to use it above. Sesshomaru, Bakusaiga decayed everything it waves of power touched, and Kagome's arrows turned every Chitauri they came close to ash.

The other Avengers were doing well, also. Hulk was smashing to his heart's content, though it was unfortunate he was destroying the buildings. He was leaping from building to building smashing the Chitauri, throwing the dead soldiers into others; with a might leap, Hulk flies up into the middle of the flying chariots and smacks them out of the sky.

On the Empire State Building, Thor landed and took hold of the tower. Using the power of Mjölnir to summon lightning and send it into the portal. Thor channels his electricity out towards the Chitauri that are coming out of the hole in the sky. They're blasted back in a massive shockwave. The Chitauri soldiers convulse and drop dead to the ground.

Meanwhile, Atop the rooftop, Hawkeye fires arrows into the streaming flow of the Chitauri riders, hitting his mark each time. Hell, he aims his bow behind him, without looking and releases the arrow, exploding a rider.

“Stark, you got a lot of strays sniffing your tail,” Hawkeye told Tony.

“Just try and keep them off the streets.”

“Well, they can't bank worth a damn. Find a tight corner.”

“I will roger that.”

Iron Man did so and led the Chitauri towards tight corners and, in Hawkeye's view, who fired arrow upon and arrow, exploding the Chitauri Riders. Iron Man kept leading Chitauri under tunnels and through parking garages. He looks back. None left.

“Nice call. What else you got?”

“Well, Thor's taking on a squadron down on 6th.”

“And he didn't invite me?”

A few blocks over, Sesshomaru is calmly fighting the Chitauri. His clothes are slightly singed, and he has a streak of dirt on his face but otherwise remains unaffected. Several of the Chitauri land on the rooftop behind him, and Sesshomaru quickly whipped around with his poison whip and decapitated them all. Another charged at Sesshomaru, and he slashed him with his poisoned claws. His name does not mean Destruction of Life for nothing.

Kagome and Inuyasha are still fighting as a team the way they always have. Even though the last few months Kagome was in the past they had been fighting, Inuyasha had five hundred years to grow up and get over his petty jealousy. Now that they were together again, it was like nothing had changed. Kagome would fire her arrows from Inuyasha's back while he used his blades of blood. When they would come across several squadrons of Chitauri, they would combine her spiritual arrows and his Wind Scar to destroy them all. However, the destruction of the surrounding area was immense.

A Leviathan is heading straight for a building full of people who are too stupid to move away from the windows. They hear a roar from behind them and see Hulk running through their office, destroying everything in his path as he jumped out the window and grabbed the Leviathan by the jaw, forcing it to change course. The Leviathan crashed headfirst into the street below.

On the ground, Black Widow is taken off her feet by a Chitauri Soldier; she took it down by using her Spider Bites. Then she took his Energy Rifle and shot him. Black Widow slumped back, tired.

“Captain, none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal.”

“Our biggest guns couldn't touch it.”

“You wanna get up there; you're gonna need a ride.”

Black Widow looked at Cap, tired and bleeding, “I got a ride. I could use a lift, though.”

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yeah, It'll be fun.”

Black Widow takes a running start at Cap's shield, jumping onto it. Cap heaves her up with all his might launching Black Widow into the air, where she grabbed on to one of the passing chariots. She climbed onto the back of the chariot. Black Widow cuts the tether that's holding the Chitauri Soldier to the chariot and throws him off. She jumped onto the rider and stabbed him in the back. Then used his body to steer the chariot that's being chased by another. Iron Man flew next to her chariot and shot down the one chasing Black Widow.

In the meantime, Thor and Hulk are working together to bring down a Leviathan. They fought off the soldiers that were still attached to it, and Hulk tore off the Leviathan's armor. He shoved a sharpened end into the creature's back then Thor, using Mjölnir, called down lightning to electrocute it and hammer in the jagged piece, killing the Leviathan. The monster crashed through a building window and slid to a stop. Thor and Hulk are breathing heavily, then suddenly, Hulk punched Thor and sent him flying, causing Hulk to smirk.

Black Widow, still driving the chariot with the rider, is hit at her side. She looked behind her, “Oh. You.”

Loki is chasing Black Widow in his chariot. They race downward, trailing between buildings, racing madly diving, and dodging. Black Widow is trying to get away from Loki. Hawkeye looked at Black Widow astonished, “Nat, what are you doing?”

“Uh, a little help!”

Hawkeye pulled the trigger twice, knocked an arrow, and pointed it at Loki, smiling, “I've got him.”

The arrow goes streaking straight at Loki's head, but at the last second, Loki reached out and caught it. He looked at Hawkeye and smiled. But the arrow exploded in Loki's face sending him crashing into Stark's penthouse landing pad.

Black Widow looked down, and building her momentum, she jumped off the chariot, landed on top of the roof at Stark Tower, rolling herself to the edge. As Loki looked up, shocked at what just happened, Hulk leaped up and kicked Loki, hurling him through the glass window. Loki collapsed as he hits the wall. Hulk jumped in, ready to attack. Loki rolled himself up in a flurry of broken glass, “ENOUGH! You are all of you beneath me! I am a god, you dull creature, and I will not be bullied-”

Hulk grabbed Loki by the legs and smashed him against the floor repeatedly and finally threw him aside on the ground, flattening Loki and leaving an impression of him on the marble floor. Hulk started walking out of the Tower, “Puny, God.”

Loki whimpered in pain.

Black Widow walked towards the machine. Selvig, slumped down, weakened, looks at her desperately. The Tesseract's energy is firing towards the portal, gaining in strength, at the surge of energy moving through the sky, “Doctor,”

“Loki's scepter, the energy, the Tesseract can't fight. You can't protect against yourself.” Selvig explained.

“It's not your fault. You didn't know what you were doing.” Black Widow told him.

“Well, actually, I think I did. I built in a safety to cut the power source.”

“Loki's scepter.”

“It might be able to close the portal. And I'm looking right at it.”

Thor is riding on top of the chariot, hitting several riders with the hammer. As Thor took the reins, a Leviathan crashed through a building, knocking him down to where Cap is, fighting off soldiers. Iron Man flew right next to the Leviathan and aimed his laser booster at it, but nothing happened. Iron Man barely has enough time to move when shards of diamonds begin to pierce the Leviathan, causing it to scream in pain and crash down on the street. Iron Man looked to see where it came from and saw Inuyasha standing on a building holding Tessaiga which now looked like it was made of diamonds.

“Warn someone before you kill something with diamonds, will you?” Tony said.

“Feh, pay attention to what's going on around you.” Inuyasha countered and leaped off the building.

The fighting continued down on the streets, Thor and Cap are the only ones fighting the Chitauri, but they are beginning to tire. They are slowly getting surrounded when an arrow came flying out of nowhere and purified the Chitauri into ash. Thor looked to see where the arrow came from and saw Kagome proudly standing there. Thor rushed towards her, brought her into his arms, and kissed her passionately, causing Cap to blush and turn away.

“Are you alright, My Love?”

“I'm fine, Thor.”

“And our child?”

Kagome smiled and took his hand, placing it on her baby bump, “Right as rain.”

Thor smiled and caressed her tummy, “I hate to break this up, but we have more fighting to do,” Steve said.

“The Captain is correct. Let us continue the fight.”

Hawkeye has run out of arrows and is now using his bow to fight off the Chitauri coming for him. He's about to use his grappling hook to escape when suddenly, the Chitauri begin to decay and die. Hawkeye looked around and saw that Sesshomaru used Bakusaiga to finish off the enemy.

“Thanks.”

“Do not thank This Sesshomaru, Human. Your life may still be forfeit if the Miko asks it of me for killing her grandfather. And I will make sure you die painfully.” Sesshomaru said, his eyes flashing red.

Hawkeye gulped but nodded. Hawkeye knew he deserved to die after what he did to that old man and those girls. 

While all this is going on, Iron Man just heard from Fury that there's a nuke inbound for Manhatten ready to blow. He's flown off to intercept it and stop it from hitting the city. Tony caught up with it and began to fly with it as fast as he could straight towards the portal.

Black Widow has the scepter in her hand and is ready to touch the Tesseract with it to close the portal. She touches her earpiece, “I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!”

“Do it!”

“No, wait!”

“Stark, these things are still coming!”

“I got a nuke coming in; it's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it.”

Tony started to guide the Nuke straight up into the portal, and he disappeared. They wait a few minutes to see if he reappearance, but he doesn't. With a heavy heart, Steve gave Natasha the order to close the portal.

At the last minute, Iron Man fell out of the portal and is now free-falling.

“He's not slowing down,” Thor said and is about to fly off to catch him when Hulk came out of nowhere and caught Iron Man. They crash down onto the pavement with Hulk cradling Iron Man to his chest. Thor, Steve, and Kagome ran over to Tony. Thor ripped the faceplate off of Tony, “He's not breathing.”

Kagome squeezes by Thor and put her hands over the arc reactor. She pushes all of her healing power into Tony, trying to save his life. Suddenly Tony gasped, “What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me?” Tony spotted Kagome, “Well, except for maybe you.” Tony said with a smirk

Kagome rolled her eyes, and Thor helped her to her feet and held her close to his body possessively.

Steve looked around, amazed, “We won.”

Tony is still lying on the ground, “Alright. Yay. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it.”

Thor looked up at Stark Tower, “We're not finished yet.”

“And then shawarma after.”

Thor took Kagome by the hand, but she resisted. Thor looked at her, confused, “You go ahead, Thor, I'll wait for you down here.”

“Are you sure, my dove?”

“Yeah, this is an Avengers thing.”

Thor nodded and pecked Kagome on the lips, “I love you, My Priestess.”

“I love you too, Thor.”

With that, Thor and the others go into Stark Tower. The minute they leave, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha appear, “We will be going now, Miko. You and your child are safe.”

“Are you sure you can't stay? I'd like you to meet Thor.”

“Nah, the last thing we need is for the world to discover Youkais as well,” Inuyasha said.

“The human that killed your grandfather is up there, Miko. If you need him executed, summon This Sesshomaru, and He will gladly do it.”

Kagome nodded, “Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru, but I don't think that will be necessary.”

“You are pack, Miko; This One protects His pack.”

With that, Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the scruff of his shirt and turned into a ball of light and left. Now all that Kagome had to do was wait for Thor and have some Shwarma; she and the baby were hungry.

Inside the penthouse, Loki crawls onto the stair, looking like a piece rag doll. He takes a few breaths, sensed someone is behind him. He turns to find the Avenger staring at him, pissed. He puts up his hands in surrender, “If it's all the same to you. I'll have that drink.”


	8. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the Asgardians and a certain Priestess to return to Asgard

Kagome waited inside Stark Tower lobby for Thor to come back down with the Avengers. Kagome wasn't sure how she would react when she saw the man that killed her grandfather and her two friends. Her mind knew that Hawkeye was being controlled, but her heart couldn't reconcile with it; Kagome hated the archer. Kagome didn't know if she could forgive him.

When Thor and the others came down with Loki in custody and muzzled, Kagome glared at the archer. Clint flinched at seeing Thor's girlfriend staring daggers at him; he knew he deserved it. It sickened Clint that he had killed her grandfather and those two girls. He may have been under Loki's control, but Clint still knew what was going on.

Hawkeye paused in front of Kagome and looked at her with guilt in his eyes, “Miss, I'm so sorry-”

He didn't finish; Kagome pulled her arm back and punched Clint so hard that his head snapped back. Kagome smiled when she heard the crunch of his nose breaking. Instantly Natasha was between them. “He was trying to apologize!”

“Is that going to bring back my grandpa or my friends?!” Kagome shouted, “I should kill you for what you did!”

But Kagome took a calming breath, “But, I understand what it's like being controlled by someone else… I forgive you.”

Clint's head snapped up and looked at Kagome, astonished, as did Thor. He smiled proudly at her; only someone as kind-hearted as Kagome could offer forgiveness. Thor's love for Kagome only grew.

The SHIELD agents took custody of Loki from the Avengers and led him to a detention facility at SHIELD Headquarter. After that, Tony, who had changed into street clothes, led the group to the Shwarma place he talked about; they took two different vehicles there. Tony didn't want to add any more stress to Kagome's condition being around Clint.

They arrived at the Shwarma restaurant that was amazingly unharmed by the attack. The owners were cleaning the dust and debris that had fallen, but otherwise, it was fine. They gawked at Tony when he walked in, “Mr. Stark, it's a pleasure to have you here,” The owner said.

“Thank you; it's a pleasure to be here. Are you open?”

“For you and your friends, yes.”

“Great! Could we have some Shwarma and drinks and keep it coming. I don't suppose…” Tony trailed off and looked at the door.

Taking the hint, the owner's wife locked the door to the restaurant and pulled the shades. Tony smiled, “Thanks.”

She nodded and went to the back to get the orders started. The owner cleaned off a table and brought the Avengers some drinks then disappeared into the back to help. The group sat down, exhausted, Kagome leaned against Thor, and he wrapped his arms around her. Tony looked around and noticed that the other two weren't with them, “Um, Miss?”

Kagome opened her eyes, “My name is Kagome, Mr. Stark.”

“Okay, Kagome, where are your friends?”

“They went home.”

“And where's home,” Steve asked.

“Nowhere.”

“What do-”

“It means she's not going to tell us,” Tony said, “And you're not going to tell us who they were either, right?”

“Nope, be happy that they helped.”

“Fair enough, I just find them online.”

“Good luck, Mr. Stark.”

“Call me Tony.”

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes again. Thor kissed her head, “Are you alright? Love?”

“I'm fine, only a little tired.”

“You guys can come back to the Tower and get cleaned up and sleep if you want,” Tony said to Thor.

“Thank you, Tony.”

“All of you can if you want.”

The others nodded, then they sat there in silence. A little while later, the food arrived, and they started eating. No one said a word. Kagome and the Avengers at until they had their fill, and Tony paid the bill giving the couple a generous tip. After that, they went back to the tower, and Tony showed them to individual floors, 

“There are clothes in the closet that should fit so that you can change. Anything you need, just ask JARVIS.” The group nodded and went to their rooms.

Kagome and Thor went into the bedroom; Thor took off his armor and then helped Kagome out of her clothes. She led Thor to the bathroom, and they took a shower together. While in the shower, Thor massaged Kagome's shoulders, taking out the knots of tension and making Kagome relax. He got some shampoo and began to wash her beautiful raven black hair. Once her hair was washed, Kagome rinsed her hair, and Thor applied conditioner. Then he washed her body.

Kagome turned around and did the same thing to him. She noticed the stab wound on his side and looked up at him, concerned. Thor shook his head, “It is already healing.”

“I can speed it up.”

“No, it is fine.”

Kagome nodded and began to wash Thor's body. She left his air to him since Kagome couldn't reach. When they had finished, Kagome wrapped her arms around Thor's middle and hugged him; she kissed his chest, “I missed you so much.”

“And I missed you.”

“I didn't think I'd ever see you again.”

“My love, I would have destroyed the Nine Realms to return to you.”

Kagome sighed; she could feel Thor's hardened member against her stomach, and she looked up at him; Thor smiled at Kagome, “I know my love, now is not the time.” 

“I want to, but I am so tired. Physically and emotionally.”

Thor kissed Kagome's head, “I know you are. These have been trying days for you. Let me just hold you for a while.”

Kagome sighed and leaned more into Thor, and she closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his warm body against hers. When the water started to get cold, the couple got out; the dried off, went to bed naked, and fell asleep. Thor held Kagome close to him with his hand on her baby bump.

It took Erik Selvig and Tony Stark a week to make a container to hold the Tesseract that would also transport Thor and Loki home. While they waited for the container to be made, Kagome and Thor found out that Coulson had survived but was in critical condition. So, Kagome decided that she needed to visit him. She and Thor went into Intensive Care, where Coulson was being looked after. 

Kagome walked towards Coulson's bed and saw how pale he was and how labored his breathing was. Kagome placed her hands over the wound and pushed her healing powers into Coulson. Slowly the injury started to heal to the point that Coulson was out of danger. Thor refused to let her heal him completely. He was afraid it would take too much out of her and hurt their baby. Once Kagome was finished, Coulson opened his eyes. Kagome smiled at him, “Welcome back.” He couldn't say anything because of the tube in his mouth, but Coulson nodded then drifted off to sleep again.

Now that that was resolved, the only other problem was whether or not Kagome was going to go with them. Kagome had a life on Earth, and she wasn't sure that she could leave her family after what happened to her grandpa and the Shrine. Kagome loved Thor with all of her heart, but she wasn't sure she could abandon her family when they need her the most.

The only thing Kagome could do was go to Japan to talk to her mom and get her opinion, but first, she was going to call her to let her know that she and Thor were going. “Mom, how are you and Souta?”

“We're as good as can be expected, Dear. The reconstruction of the house has already started; luckily, the fire didn't destroy much of the shrine. only some storage sheds.” Aimi told her daughter

“That's great, Mom. I'm calling to let you know that Thor and I will see you in a few days. We need to talk to you about a few things.”

“Is this about you returning to with him to Asgard,” Aimi asked.

“How did you know?”

“Oh, Honey. You love each other, and you're having a baby, of course, he would want you close to him.”

“I don't know if I can leave you and Souta.”

“Souta and I will be fine. The house is being rebuilt; we have a nice apartment in the meantime, everything is being handled. You don't have to worry about us. However, I would like to meet my grandchild when he's born. And I would love to meet Thor. I saw him on the news. He's very handsome, Kagome, where can I find one like him?”

“Mom!”

“Well, you can't be the only lucky one, can you?”

Kagome blushed as Thor chuckled beside her, having heard her mother's comment.

“Seriously, Kagome, you have nothing to worry about, dear. You have been doing your duty since you were fifteen; it's time you did something for yourself. Go, be with the man you love, and be happy.”

Kagome sniffled, “Alright, Mom, I'll miss you and Souta.”

“We'll miss you too. We love you, Kagome.”

“I love you too, Mom.”

With that, Kagome hung up. Thor wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head, “Are you alright, My Dove?”

“Yeah, I'll be alright. It's hard saying goodbye to my family.”

“I know it is, my love, but we shall return when the baby is born so that they may meet their grandmother and uncle.”

Kagome leaned against Thor's shoulder. “Thank you, Honey.”

Thor pulled Kagome into his lap, “Anything for you, Kagome.”

When the week was over, Thor, Kagome, and Loki, along with the Avengers, met in Central Park to a blocked area. Thor shakes hands with his team, and he and Kagome hug Selvig. Tony opens the Tesseract's case. Banner takes it out and places inside a glass tube, held by Thor. Thor gives Loki the other end, who reluctantly takes it. Thor wrapped his around Kagome tightly. She looked around one last time, and her eyes caught Clint's, who immediately looked away.

Thor turned the tube, and Kagome and the Asgardians leap into the energy beam, gone. Then, one-by-one, the group splinters off, strolling into different directions. Banner climbs in with Tony in his sportscar. Steve rides away in his Harley. Natasha and Clint climb back into SHIELD cars. They all part for now.

Kagome and the Asgardians land on the observatory, where the guards are waiting to take Loki away. Kagome looked around in Awe and took a few steps away from Thor to look around, her eyes land on a large black man with amber eyes and a large sword. He smiled at her and bowed, “Welcome to Asgard, Priestess.”


	9. Welcome to Asgard

Kagome smiled at the man, “Thank you…”

Thor stepped towards Kagome and wrapped his arm around her waist, “My love, this is Heimdall, the gatekeeper of Asgard.”

Kagome nodded, “Thank you, Heimdall. I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you.”

“The pleasure is mine, Kagome,” Heimdall said as he nodded towards Kagome.

Heimdall then turned towards Thor, “My Prince, the king, and queen, are waiting for you and the priestess in the throne room.”

Thor nodded, “Come, My Love, let us go to the palace.”

Guards were waiting to take Loki to the throne room to face the Allfather and receive his punishment. They took him into custody and led him out of the Observatory. Meanwhile, Thor and Kagome took another ship to the palace. Thor usually rode his horse, but he did not want to jostle Kagome too much in her condition. Thor expertly piloted the ship to the docking bay of the palace then helped Kagome off. From there, they made their way through the halls towards the throne room. Upon seeing Thor, the servants bowed, and Thor acknowledged each and everyone with a nod of his head.

When they arrived at the throne room door, Kagome pulled Thor to a stop. “Do you think your parents will like me?”

Thor pecked Kagome's lips, “They will love you. Do not worry.”

Kagome took a deep breath to steady her nerves, then nodded to Thor. The guards opened the Throne room doors, and Kagome and Thor entered. Kagome's mouth fell open as she looked around the room. The throne room was huge, and the nobles of Asgard filled the entire room. They were all lined up and waiting for Thor and Kagome to enter; at the other end of the room on a high dais sat Odin and Frigga. All eyes were on Thor and Kagome when they heard the doors open. Kagome swallowed thickly and hesitated, but Thor gripped her hand and gave her an encouraging smile. Kagome let out a breath, and they walked towards King Odin and Queen Frigga.

Odin stared coldly at Thor and his Priestess as they walked closer to the throne. His eyes immediately zeroed in on Kagome's pregnant belly. Though his expression didn't change, Odin was excited at the thought of having a grandchild running around the palace. The only thing that he did not like was that the baby was going to be born out of wedlock, and that was something Odin could not allow.

While Odin is thinking this, Frigga is sitting next to her husband, beaming at Thor and Kagome. She couldn't be happier for Thor. After so many centuries in meaningless relationships, not only had Thor found the love of his life, but they were going to have a child together. Frigga was so excited about being a grandmother. She couldn't wait to spoil her grandson or granddaughter. And even though Thor and Kagome had done things backward, she still couldn't wait for Kagome to become her daughter. ‘Thor and Kagome need to be married as soon as possible,’ Frigga thought.

When Thor and Kagome reach the dais's bottom, Thor helped Kagome kneel and then also kneeled in front of the Allfather. They kept their heads bowed until Odin acknowledged them. Odin waited a few moments, then addressed the couple.

“You may rise.”

Thor stood then helped Kagome to her feet.

“Welcome home, my son. I wish to congratulate you on a job well done on retrieving the tesseract and stopping the invasion.”

“Thank you, Father.”

“And welcome to you, Priestess Kagome. Heimdall informed us that you, too, fought bravely against the invasion. Though I would have our healers examine you to make sure that your child is well.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

Odin nodded, “But before you go, there is something of great importance that we must discuss.”

Thor and Kagome looked at each other confused, “What do we need to discuss, Father.”

“We need to discuss your wedding to Priestess Kagome.”

Thor beamed at the thought.

“What?!” Kagome exclaimed.

“Surely you didn't think that you would give birth to Thor's heir without being married to him? That is something that we cannot have.”

Suddenly, Thor frowned and looked at Kagome, “You do not want to marry me?” He asked, taking her hands in his.

“Of course I want to marry you, Thor, but I didn't want it to be a royal command. I wanted it to be something you want, not something you have to do because I'm pregnant with your child.”

“Oh, my love, even if you were not pregnant, there is nothing in all the Nine Realms that would make me happier than marrying you. So,” Thor said and got down on one knee, “Kagome Higurashi, I love more than anything else in the universe. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Kagome smiled down at Thor, and with tears in her eyes, she answered him, “Yes, Thor, nothing would make me happier. But I have one request, Your Majesty.”

“You would like your mother and brother here for the wedding.” 

“Yes, please.”

“Granted.”

Kagome squealed and hugged Thor, then made her way up the dais and kissed Odin on the cheek, “Thank you so much, Your Majesty!”

Odin's lip twitched, and he patted her hand, “You're welcome, my child. Now I'm sure you must be tired. Thor will take you to the healer and then to your chambers to rest. You are dismissed.”

Kagome nodded and was about to make her way down the dais when Frigga stopped her and hugged her, and welcomed Kagome to the family. Afterward, Kagome walked down and left with Thor. Once they left, the rest of the nobles left as well. When they were gone, Frigga stepped close to her husband, “Thank you, my love. You did a wonderful thing for that girl.”

“It is the least I can do for her. She deserves to have her family witness her wedding. I may not like Midgardians, but her family is the exception,” Odin said, then kissed Frigga on the lips.

Thor and Kagome walked down the hall towards the healers' chambers. Thor was beaming at Kagome and hugged her tightly to his side, “I am so happy that we are to be wed, my love.”

“So am I, Thor. There is nothing I want more than to be married to you.”

“Truly?”

“Yes, of course. You're the love of my life.”

Thor smiled and leaned down to kiss Kagome, “And you are mine.”

When they arrived at the healers' chamber, they entered, and Thor explained to the head healer that Kagome needed a scan to make sure their child was doing well after the battle, “Of course, My Prince. Priestess, if you would lie down, we will begin the scan.”

Kagome laid down on the table, and they used the soul forge to scan her body and the baby. They checked the baby's vitals and general health and ensured no trauma had happened to the fetus during the battle. Ingrid, the head healer, smiled, “The baby is in perfect health, My Prince. You have nothing to worry about. Would you like to know the sex of the baby?”

“No!” Kagome instantly said, “I want it to be a surprise.”

Ingrid nodded, and Thor looked at Kagome, disappointed, but he would respect her wishes. She turned off the soul forge and helped Kagome up. Thor helped Kagome off the table, then thanked Ingrid, and the couple left. They walked to the royal wing and went into Thor's chambers. Thor looked at Kagome and smiled, “I hope you do not mind sharing my chambers. But I do not want to be parted from you and our child.”

Kagome smiled at Thor and kissed him, “No, I don't mind at all. As long as your parents don't mind.”

“No, they will not. Would you care for something to eat, my love?”

Kagome yawned and stretched, “Not right, now, Thor. If you don't mind, I would like to take a nap.”

Thor nodded and helped Kagome into his bed. He took off her shoes and rubbed her swollen feet until Kagome relaxed and fell asleep. Then he crawled into bed with her and pulled her to him. Placing a hand on her baby bump, Thor sighed in contentment and closed his eyes. Instantly, he fell asleep with dreams filled with chasing his child around the gardens of Asgard.

**Author's Note:**

> IF ANY OF YOU ARE WONDERING; I PUT THAT KAGOME IS AROUND TWENTY YEARS OLD WHEN SHE MEETS THOR. SO IT'S NOT THAT WEIRD.


End file.
